Cuestión de divinidad
by Sg91
Summary: Después de comprobar un antiguo libro en el registro del Olimpo, el rey de los dioses Zeus se entera de la existencia de dos supuestas diosas de las que nada conoce, Luna y Celestia. Enfurecido, va a comprobar la divinidad de esas supuestas diosas él mismo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**El rey de los dioses**

Ese día en el Olimpo estaba resultando ser bastante aburrido; cosa rara, ya que él siempre se entretenía con algo, cualquier nimiedad servía para no tener que estar sentado en su trono, viendo pasar el tiempo lentamente. Y precisamente eso era lo que más le quemaba, por supuesto. Le recordaba a su padre. Y lo último que él quería era recordar a su padre en medio de un pandemónium de aburrimiento en el que él no tenía cabida.

-Diablos, ¿Qué me pasa hoy? Si hasta me he levantado bien y todo…

Y es que hasta el propio Zeus podía llegar a tener ese tipo de días que normalmente todo el mundo detesta, excepto a aquellos que les da igual todo; y, por supuesto, el rey de los dioses no era de esas personas.

-Tengo que entretenerme con algo, maldita sea…-masculló él, levantándose de su trono y echando a andar.

Salió de su sala y enfiló uno de los tantos pasillos que decoraban el Olimpo; por el camino se encontró con su hijo Hermes, el cual le saludó al pasar.

-¡Buenos días, padre!

-Serán para ti…

-¿Ya te has vuelto a levantar de mal humor?

-Nada de eso, sólo es que el día es demasiado aburrido.

-Vaya, hombre… y precisamente a ti, padre…

-Pues sí… voy a ver si me entretengo un poco ojeando el registro…

El registro… él sabía perfectamente cuantos eran en el Olimpo en total, pero de vez en cuando venía bien echarle un ojo. La última vez que lo miró fue hace como unos cien años, y desde entonces ni se había molestado en abrirlo de nuevo. Pero debido al aburrimiento reinante, y al ser eso mismo una simple nimiedad, para él era más que suficiente.

No tardó nada en llegar al sitio, la biblioteca, donde tenían cabida todas las obras literarias relacionadas con todos los dioses que él conocía y de muchas otras escritas por los propios dioses. De hecho, debía de haber algo suyo, pero ya ni se acordaba. Aun así no se paró en el salón principal y continuó hasta un pequeño saloncito donde un grueso libro de tapa dura descansaba sobre un atril; lo abrió y comenzó a ojear las primeras hojas, mientras se rascaba su barba. Nada que no supiera, estaban todos y cada uno de los dioses existentes desde el principio de los tiempos hasta su actual reinado; por ende, vio a su padre, Cronos, y a su madre, Gea. De ella se acordaba muy bien, sin rencores, pero de su padre era otro cantar. De hecho, al poco rato de haberle visto entre los primeros en la lista, se hartó enseguida debido al cabreo presente y cerró el libro de golpe.

-¡Diablos, siempre vas a estar ahí!-masculló, enfadado.

Y eso mismo le molestaba, claro. Zeus resopló, hastiado, pero entre las estanterías de esa pequeña sala vio un tomo de entre tantos que allí que había que le llamó la atención. Normalmente, antes de admitir a un dios en el Olimpo, se tramita la petición aparte y se apunta a todo aquel aspirante a dios que esté disponible; aunque eso se dejó de hacer hace eones, Zeus vio una posible vía de escape en él y lo cogió un momento. Su título era "_Listado de dioses sin identificar o tramitar_"; la última edición fue hace milenios, pudo ver algunos antiguos dioses de los tiempos en los que él era un joven dispuesto a todo, impetuoso y valiente.

-¿Recordando viejos tiempos, padre?-oyó entonces una voz familiar.

Alzó la vista y vio a su hija Artemisa colgada de una viga en el techo, con su arco a su espalda y mirándole divertida.

-Algo así…

-Tengo entendido que el registro no era frecuentado por nadie, ni siquiera por ti ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

-Nada importante… me aburría, eso es todo.

-¿Sólo eso? Si siempre tienes algo que hacer…

-Pues por eso mismo, hija mía… ahí está el problema.

Artemisa esbozó una sonrisa y volvió al suelo tras un lustroso salto; se recolocó bien su arco a la espalda, junto con sus flechas.

-¿Y que querías mirar?

-Nada en particular… curioseaba, nada más…

La diosa se acercó a la estantería, sin mirar a ningún punto específico; en cuanto estuvo justo al lado alzó un brazo y cogió un libro al azar, lanzándoselo a su padre.

-A ver qué he cogido…

-¿Te has vuelto a juntar con Hermes acaso?-inquirió Zeus, extrañado.

-No, solo era por animarte…

El padre sonrió, complacido, y observó el libro, de título "_Dioses anónimos y atribuciones lejanas_"; lo abrió por la mitad y pasó algunas páginas, sin ton ni son. Pero se paró al ver algo que le dejó un tanto chocado.

-¿Qué has visto?

-Algo que, lo más probable, esté mal…-masculló Zeus, extrañado.

-¿Por qué, que dice?-inquirió ella, curiosa.

-Aquí habla de dos diosas que controlan tanto el sol como la luna…

-¿Qué? Pero eso no es posible, Helios y Selene ya están al cargo de ese cometido…

-Y no sólo eso, aquí dice dos diosas, jamás he oído de dos diosas que tengan los mismos poderes que tus hermanos, esto no puede estar bien… a no ser…-murmuró Zeus, con el ceño fruncido.

Siguió leyendo, tratando de buscar algo de sentido a lo que acababa de leer, pero enseguida encontró algo.

-Tengo dos posibles nombres… Luna y Celestia… muy apropiado, pero del todo inaceptable.

-¿Y eso por qué?-inquirió Artemisa.

-No sabemos quiénes son y tampoco si son diosas de verdad… me atrevería a decir que pueden ser dos posibles impostoras. Y eso no lo puedo tolerar-masculló Zeus, apretando el libro entre sus manos.

-En ese caso ¿Por qué aparecen en el libro? Si no fueran diosas de verdad ni las nombrarían…-obvió ella.

-Es por eso que estoy preocupado. Podría ser cualquier cosa, pero aun así… no puedo dejar pasar esta afrenta, tratar de hacernos creer que hay más de una divinidad al cargo de algo tan valioso como el sol y la luna. ¡Inaceptable!-bramó Zeus, realmente enfadado.

Nada más hacerlo, un trueno retumbó más allá de las paredes y el Olimpo se sobresaltó.

-Tranquilo padre, truenos a buena mañana no suelen ser muy frecuentes… creerán que estás estresado.

-Nada más lejos de la realidad… tengo que encontrar a esta tal Celestia y Luna y comprobar por mí mismo si son las diosas que aseguran ser o tan solo unas simples farsantes-masculló él, alterado.

-Me parece bien… ¿y en tal caso que harás?

Ante esa pregunta, Zeus esbozó una maléfica sonrisa y murmuró.

-Hija mía, parezca que no me conoces…

-Claro que sí, pero quería ver esa sonrisa, me encanta-se excusó ella, muy elocuentemente.

El padre remató la pose y su hija terminó de encantarse. Zeus devolvió el libro a su sitio y se dirigió afuera.

-¿Ya sabes por dónde vas a buscar?-inquirió Artemisa.

-Empezaré desde aquí, y dejaré que sea mi instinto en el que me guie… tengo una habilidad innata para encontrar farsantes que se creen dioses, y lo sabes.

-Sí… ¿puedo ir contigo? Todo esto me ha llamado la atención y me gustaría ver como acaba.

-Claro.

Padre e hija salieron afuera, más dioses les vieron salir de la biblioteca y se inclinaron levemente a su paso; los dos se dirigieron hasta la entrada del Olimpo y a partir de ahí, fue Zeus el que encabezó la marcha, siendo seguido por Artemisa, la cual se dejaba guiar por su padre, en dirección hacia alguna parte.

* * *

Y así empieza una idea que se forjó en mi cabeza el viernes mismo, después de probar a Zeus en el Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Pero quiero avisar que no es el mismo Zeus del God of War, sino el Zeus que todos conocemos, aquí no hay ningún Kratos. Va a ser corta, pero intensa, espero que os guste, comentad y dejad reviews. ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Comité de bienvenida**

-¡Que día más hermoso hace! Fue buena idea hacer el picnic hoy, chicas…

-Desde luego… por una vez, Rainbow ha hecho los deberes…

-¡Oye! Bueno, es verdad que hecho un gran trabajo…

-¡No tengas tanta cara, señorita!

-Déjala Applejack, ya sabes como es…

-¡Vamos, no seáis aguafiestas, disfrutad de la fiesta!

Un grupo de ponis de colores decoraban una escena de fantasía, un amplio prado verde coronado por un cielo radiante, sin una sola nube, y enmarcado por varias montañas a lo lejos era el paisaje en el cual los ponis se encontraban de picnic. Eran seis en total, había dos unicornios, uno violeta y uno blanco; dos pegasos, uno de color cian y otro amarillo, le daban al cielo un toque especial; y dos ponis de tierra, uno naranja y otro rosado, complementaban el prado.

-Parece que Rarity tiene algo que decir…

-¿Yo? Querida, tan solo estoy aprovechando este precioso sol para broncearme un poco…

-Twilight también quería añadir algo de su cosecha…

-Pinkie, no inventes, en serio, nadie pretendía decir nada…

-¿Y Fluttershy? ¿No era a ella a quien se lo querías preguntar?

-¡No! Yo en realidad tampoco tenía intención de decir nada… si a vosotras no os importa…

Las seis se miraron por un momento, sin saber a qué había venido todo eso; al final todas rieron, dejándose llevar por el momento.

-Ay, Pinkie, a veces eres tan… tan…

-¿Si?

-¡Fabulosa! Seguro que todas comparten mi opinión…

El resto fueron a responder, pero en ese momento oyeron una especie de chasquido y de golpe y porrazo, de entre las ramas del árbol que tenían al lado, apareció una criatura bípeda que las dejó de piedra.

-¡Padre, he encontrado algo, ven a ver esto!-exclamó, dejando más asombradas a las ponis.

La unicornio violeta se puso en pie rápidamente, pero en ese momento en el aire saltaron una serie de chispas; al segundo siguiente apareció el propio Zeus, mirando fijamente a la unicornio desde el aire.

-¿Si, Artemisa?

-¡Mira lo que he encontrado, son ponis de colores!

Zeus se posó en el suelo con cuidado y miró a las aludidas, las cuales seguían igual de chocadas e incapaz de moverse.

-¿Y eso es todo? Te he dicho que me llames si llegas a saber algo sobre esas impostoras, no me vengas ahora con tonterías.

-¡Por eso mismo! ¡Las he oído hablar, igual pueden decirnos algo sobre ellas!

Ante eso, el rey de los dioses se quedó un tanto impresionado y se acercó a la unicornio violeta, la cual era la única que parecía conservar algo de entereza.

-¿De veras? Vaya, eso es muy interesante… tu no pareces tener miedo, ¿realmente puedes hablar?

Twilight tragó saliva y masculló.

-Sí, sí que puedo…

Zeus la miró de arriba abajo, escudriñándola con interés.

-A pesar de tu aspecto, pareces ser un sujeto muy poderoso, puedo percibir mucha fuerza mágica en tu interior… ¿cómo te llamas, pequeño poni?

-Twi… Twilight Sparkle…

-Curioso nombre… ¿son todos por aquí igual de poderosos?

-No, en realidad no…

-Qué decepción…

En ese momento saltó Pinkie, la cual inquirió.

-¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres, quién eres?

-¿Yo? ¿Es que no sabéis quien soy, pobres mortales?

-No…-negaron todas.

-¡Yo soy Zeus, el rey de los dioses!-exclamó el aludido, retumbando su voz por todo el lugar como un trueno.

Fluttershy se escondió detrás de Applejack, bastante asustada.

-¿Rey de los dioses? ¿Existe un rey de los dioses?-inquirió Twilight, sorprendida.

-¡Pues claro que sí, yo soy el que rige el orden tanto en el mundo mortal como el inmortal! ¡Yo soy el que maneja el rayo y el trueno, los vientos y las lluvias!

-¡Pero eso que dices no es posible, solo los pegasos pueden hacer eso!-exclamó Rainbow Dash, molesta.

Zeus miró a la pegaso cian, con mirada aterradora, e inquirió con furia.

-¿¡Cómo osas cuestionar mi poder, mísero mortal!?

-Vaya, chica, he de decir que tienes valor, te atreves a encarar a mi padre… lástima que nadie haya sobrevivido para contarlo…-murmuró Artemisa, colgándose del árbol.

-¡Ja, gran cosa, demuéstrame que eres capaz!-insistió Rainbow.

Zeus sonrió con parsimonia y al segundo siguiente alzó un brazo hacia el cielo; para todos, excepto Artemisa, lo que vieron a continuación les dejó sin habla. Un reluciente relámpago salió de la palma de la mano de Zeus y se dirigió hacia el cielo, donde las nubes comenzaron a arremolinarse poco a poco, oscureciendo el ambiente.

-¡Oh, con el buen día que hacia!-masculló Rarity, contrariada y asustada a la vez.

Zeus intensificó el relámpago y más rayos cruzaron el encapotado cielo, iluminando las nubes; al segundo siguiente se levantó un fuerte viento que azotó todo el prado, Artemisa se agarró a una rama para no caer. Los ponis se juntaron entre sí para no dejarse arrastrar, Rainbow se echó al suelo y recogió sus alas enseguida para evitar ser arrastrada también. No tardó nada en empezar a llover, combinándose todos los factores rápidamente y desatándose una gran tormenta en menos de cinco minutos. Múltiples rayos rasgaban el cielo, iluminaban el oscuro ambiente, retumbaban en los oídos de los ponis y la fuerte lluvia los empapaba a todos.

-¡Mi crin, mi hermosa crin!-masculló Rarity.

-¿¡Está cayendo una buena y tú solo te preocupas por tu crin?!-la espetó Applejack, sosteniendo su sombrero.

-¡Tengo miedo!-musitó Fluttershy.

-¡No estoy segura de si tomármelo bien o medianamente mal!-masculló Pinkie.

Rainbow no dijo nada, pero estaba tan asustada como las demás; en cambio, Twilight miraba al supuesto rey de los dioses sin poder creerse lo que veía. Realmente estaba controlando el tiempo a su antojo. Y eso la rompía muchos de sus esquemas. Zeus mantuvo la tormenta un poco más y finalmente cerró la palma de su mano; nada más hacerlo, el cielo despejó de golpe y todo regresó a la normalidad. Después de eso se dirigió a Rainbow e inquirió.

-¿Te he demostrado ya que mi poder es real?

La pegaso cian se le quedó mirando por un momento, hasta que al final masculló.

-Eso ha sido… asombroso…

Zeus sonrió, satisfecho por los resultados; Twilight se levantó e inquirió.

-¿Cómo has hecho todo eso? Se supone que solo los pegasos con su magia especial pueden manejar el tiempo…

-¿Es que acaso no me he presentado aun? ¡Soy Zeus, el rey de los dioses, omnipotente y omnipresente!

-Vale… supongo que con usted podremos hacer una excepción…

-Conmigo siempre se hacen excepciones-murmuró el aludido, cruzándose de brazos.

Los seis ponis se miraron entre sí, aun algo asustados. Por hacer algo, ya que luego se extendió un silencio bastante incómodo, los demás ponis se fueron presentando.

-Bueno, pues bienvenido a nuestra tierra, señor Zeus… yo soy Applejack, encantada.

-Yo soy Rarity, y permítame decirle que su sentido de la moda es nulo.

-¡Rarity! No la haga caso, señor Zeus…-masculló Twilight.

-¡Yo soy Rainbow Dash, la pegaso más veloz de toda Ecuestria!

-Yo soy… Fluttershy…

-¡Yo soy Pinkie Pie, y por ser nuevo aquí tengo que hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida!

-Gracias… ah, ésta de aquí es Artemisa, mi hija, diosa de la caza y los animales-añadió Zeus.

-Hola-saludó ella, sacudiendo la mano.

Fluttershy la miró con curiosidad.

-Y yo soy Twilight Sparkle, estudiante y protegida la princesa Celestia-añadió ella.

Al oírlo, los ojos de Zeus centellearon y exclamó.

-¡¿Celestia?! ¡¿Esa farsante que se cree la diosa del día y del sol?! ¡¿Y dices que tú eres su protegida?! ¡Llévame inmediatamente con ella!

Las seis ponis se quedaron atónitas por sus palabras, Rainbow no tardó nada en saltar.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamar farsante a la princesa Celestia?! ¡Te voy a…!

-¡Quieta, Rainbow!-masculló Applejack, sujetándola por la cola.

-¡Así es, ella no puede ser diosa ni del día y el sol porque mi hijo Helios ya tiene ese cometido! ¡Y lo mismo va por esa tal Luna, mi hija Selene es la que controla la luna y la noche!

-Co… comprendo su punto de vista, señor Zeus, pero ha de entender algo. Tanto Celestia como Luna son diosas y alzan tanto el sol como la luna…

-¡No! ¡Eso es inadmisible, una afrenta, eso es lo que es, y siendo yo el rey de los dioses no puedo dejar pasar semejante atropello!

-Pero…

-¡Quiero que me lleves ante tus supuestas diosas, quiero tener una charla con ellas!

Twilight tardó un poco en situarse, los nervios se mezclaban con la furia, ya que no permitía que nadie tomara el nombre de su querida mentora en vano, y mucho menos que la tacharan de farsante; pero se trataba de Zeus, ya había visto lo que era capaz de hacer, por lo que trató el asunto con delicadeza.

-Bueno, si lo que usted quiere es una audiencia con las princesas yo se la puedo dar…

-¡Lo antes posible! ¡Esto no se puede quedar así!

Para zanjar la cuestión lo antes posible, las seis comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y una vez que terminaron, se dirigieron hacia el pueblo.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-inquirió Zeus.

-A Ponyville, tengo a mi asistente allí y él es el único enlace que tengo con la princesa Celestia-explicó Twilight.

-Mph, princesa… si es un dios, se es un dios, no una princesa… no se puede ser las dos cosas a la vez…-masculló él, molesto.

Twilight quiso responder, pero Rainbow lo hizo por ella.

-¿¡Y eso por qué, a ver?! ¡Además, según tú eres el rey de los dioses, por esa misma regla de tres no puedes ser tal cosa!

Ante eso, la cara de Zeus se transformó y de golpe y porrazo sostuvo una serie de rayos en su mano derecha, dispuesto a golpearla con ellas.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves, mísera mortal?!

-¡Basta, aquí nadie es nada hasta que se demuestre lo contrario! ¡Señor Zeus, le agradecería que dejara de amenazar a mis amigas hasta que contacte con la princesa, en cuanto esté con ella podrá resolver todas sus dudas! ¡Pero hasta entonces, deje de mentar a todo el mundo!-gritó Twilight, harta.

Todas sus amigas se quedaron heladas al ver así de enfadada a la unicornio lavanda; Zeus la miró por un momento, hasta que al final recogió los rayos de su mano.

-Tiene razón, señorita Sparkle… pero en ese caso que no me menten a mí también…

-Me parece justo… Rainbow, deja de meterte con el señor Zeus.

La aludida quiso responder, pero se tuvo que comer sus palabras al ver la mirada de su amiga; a partir de ahí el regreso al pueblo fue silencioso, hasta que al final una serie de cachorritos de perro se acercaron a Artemisa, la cual se agachó a acariciarlos. Desde que salieron del prado, Fluttershy no había quitado el ojo de encima suya, observándola atentamente. Artemisa era una chica joven, vestida con una toga amarilla con bordados oscuros, tenía el pelo de color castaño claro, recogido en un gran moño. Llevaba un arco y las flechas a su espalda. La pegaso amarilla se acercó a ella, mientras que la diosa mimaba a los animales.

-Así que te gustan los animales…-la dijo, algo cortada.

-Claro, por algo soy la diosa de los animales…-asintió ella.

-A mí también me gustan mucho… de hecho, me dedico a cuidarlos.

-¿De veras? Me alegra ver que incluso en la más alejada dimensión hay seres que se preocupan por ellos…

-¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Después de todo, por algo tengo mi marca de belleza.

Y así, hablando animadamente entre ellas, se aproximaron al pueblo, con una audiencia por celebrarse y con los nervios un poco más calmados.

* * *

A partir de aquí la acción irá más deprisa, ya lo veréis. Espero que os esté gustando, comentad y dejad reviews. ¡Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Fiesta de dioses**

Una vez en el pueblo, se dirigieron directamente hacia la biblioteca de Twilight, pero no pudieron evitar ser vistos por medio pueblo; muchos ponis se quedaron mirando atónitos a los nuevos visitantes, algunos salieron corriendo asustados, pero los más valientes hasta se acercaron para verlos mejor. Los ojos amarillos de una poni de colores brillantes y con una lira por marca de belleza brillaron al verlos y se acercó a ellos, exclamando.

-¡Humanos, son humanos de verdad!

-Ahora no Lyra, el asunto es delicado…-la dijo Twilight.

A pesar de ello, la tal Lyra les siguió de cerca, pero se tuvo que quedar fuera en cuanto entraron en la biblioteca.

-¡Spike, sal, necesito mandar una carta urgente a la princesa!-exclamó la unicornio lavanda.

-Sí, ya voy, estaba ordenando las… ¡aaaah!-masculló un pequeño dragón, al ver a Zeus y su gran altura.

-Vaya ¿un dragón?-inquirió el rey de los dioses.

-Sí, es mi asistente… ¡vamos, Spike, no te duermas!

-Ah, sí, sí… pergamino, tinta, pluma…-masculló Spike, sin quitar la vista de Zeus.

Una vez que lo tuvo todo listo, Twilight le comenzó a dictar.

-"Querida princesa Celestia, le escribo con la más absoluta celeridad y urgencia ya que ha aparecido un hombre que argumenta ser el rey de los dioses y que la está buscando a usted para hablar sobre su posición como diosa del día y el sol, ya que, al parecer, no cree que tal cosa sea así."

-¿¡Cómo?!-masculló Spike, sin creérselo.

-¡Es del todo impensable!-bramó Zeus.

Twilight contuvo un exasperado suspiro, pero aun así continuó.

-"Se llama Zeus y me ha pedido una pronta audiencia con usted y su hermana, la princesa Luna, para discutir sobre este asunto que los atañe. Espero su pronta respuesta, atentamente, tu fiel estudiante Twilight Sparkle"

Una vez que Spike terminó de transcribir todo el texto, enrolló el pergamino, exhaló aire y quemó el mismo con un fuego verde.

-¡Está de camino!

Tanto Zeus como Artemisa se quedaron bastante asombrados al ver ese proceso.

-¿¡Y el pergamino?!-inquirió Artemisa, confusa.

-¿Por qué lo habéis quemado?

-No se ha quemado, el fuego de Spike tiene una conexión mágica especial con la princesa Celestia, le llegará en cualquier momento… y la respuesta también.

Nada más decirlo, el dragón eructó con fuerza y un pergamino salió de su boca, asombrando aún más a los dos dioses.

-¿No lo dije? Veamos qué responde, leo-avisó ella, cogiendo el pergamino de respuesta con su magia.

Lo desenrolló y dio paso a su lectura.

-"Mi fiel estudiante Twilight Sparkle, te agradezco por informarme de esto. Con gusto acepto una audiencia con el señor Zeus y discutir con él el tema tratado, podré recibirle mañana por la mañana a primera hora, hasta entonces te dejo al cargo de su acogida en el pueblo hasta el momento de la audiencia. Con todos mis deseos, la princesa Celestia"

-¡Mañana por la mañana! ¡Entonces me da tiempo a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida! ¡Genial, fantástico, me pongo a ello, nos vemos por la noche en el Sugarcube Corner!-exclamó Pinkie, antes de salir disparada.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-inquirió Zeus.

-Sólo Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie… es igual, iremos a la fiesta de todos modos, hay tiempo de sobra.

Tras las noticias, Twilight les estuvo enseñando un poco el pueblo mientras que eran seguidos por una manada de ponis curiosos, encabezados por Lyra.

-Y esto es Ponyville-dijo la unicornio lavanda, en cuanto terminaron en la plaza.

-Rudimentariamente mortal… pero no está mal-murmuró Zeus.

-Canterlot es la capital, mañana iremos allí así que seguro que le gustará más… tiene más clase.

Artemisa iba acompañada de Fluttershy, con la cual había hecho muy buenas migas; otros ponis, entre ellos la propia Lyra, la rodeaban curiosos.

-Oye, Artemisa, ¿y qué es eso que llevas a la espalda?-inquirió Lyra.

-¿Esto? Es mi arco, lo uso para cazar y afinar mi puntería, soy bastante diestra.

-¿De veras? Pues a ver qué sabes hacer-murmuró uno de los ponis que les acompañaba, tirando varias manzanas al aire.

Artemisa fijó la vista en sus objetivos, y en un visto y no visto hizo mano de su arco, cogió tres flechas a la vez, apuntó y disparó; las flechas incidieron sobre las manzanas y las partió en dos a las tres, en pleno vuelo. Los ponis lanzaron exclamaciones de asombro.

-¿Podéis ir a por las flechas, por favor?-pidió ella.

Algunos ponis, entre ellos Lyra, fueron a recogerlas y se las devolvieron enseguida.

-Gracias… viene bien aprovechar las flechas si no han quedado muy desgastadas después de usarlas-explicó la diosa, limpiando las puntas.

Artemisa se adaptaba muy bien al pueblo, casi sin problemas, cosa que no se podía decir igual con su padre, el cual lo miraba todo y a todos con una mirada un tanto desconfiada y susceptible. En ese momento algo pasó zumbando por el aire y acabó chocando contra el rey de los dioses, no lo tumbó, pero el hecho en sí lo dejó un tanto enfadado. Una pegaso de color gris, crin rubia y mirada cruzada había sido el causante, y Zeus la cogió del pescuezo muy irritado.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear al rey de los dioses, miserable mortal!?

-¡No, Derpy! ¡Perdónela señor Zeus, no lo hacía con mala intención, de verdad!-masculló Twilight.

El aludido la miró por un momento, al ver su expresión asustada la soltó enseguida.

-¡Tienes que ir con más cuidado, Derpy!-la reprendió Twilight.

-De verdad que no sé qué salió mal…-murmuró ella, sonriendo tontamente.

La unicornio suspiró, y Derpy alzó el vuelo, volviendo a sus cosas. El resto de la tarde pasó rápidamente y a la hora de la fiesta, todos se dirigieron al Sugarcube Corner para festejar. Rápidamente se formaron dos grupos, uno con Zeus y otro con Artemisa, en los cuales cada uno contaban historias varias de sus vidas como dioses; Zeus se entretenía contando sus hazañas, destacando sobre todo su victoria sobre los titanes.

-Y allí estaba yo, encabezando un ejército de dioses para marchar sobre los titanes; las posibilidades eran una entre mil, claro, pero yo no pretendía ceder así como así. Envalentoné y motivé a mi ejército y dio resultado, la batalla fue encarnizada, yo también participé. Mis rayos cayeron sobre los titanes, mis hombres los cercaron y cuando los tuvimos todos juntos y agrupados ¡Bam! Abrí las puertas del Tártaro bajo sus pies y los precipité a éste, donde mi hermano Hades les esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Todos los ponis que escuchaban su historia lanzaron murmullos de asombro y Zeus se deshizo en halagos.

-¡Cuéntenos más cosas, señor Zeus!-pidió Lyra, ensimismada.

-¿Queréis que os cuente como conseguí escapar de mi padre?

-¡Sí!-exclamaron todos.

Por el otro lado, Artemisa también tenía bastante éxito contando sus historias de caza y aventuras por los bosques de la antigua Grecia; Fluttershy estaba con ella, escuchándola atentamente, con muchos más ponis a su alrededor.

-Recuerdo sobre todo un encuentro que tuve con un halcón en un bosque cercano a Tiro, yo me había adelantado para explorar, pero al final me acabé perdiendo, ya que el bosque era muy grande. Intenté buscar una zona elevada para poder orientarme, pero el bosque era tan denso y las ramas estaban tan juntas que apenas se podía ver más allá; pero en ese momento apareció de la nada un halcón de entre los árboles, volando casi al raso. Pasó a mi lado como una exhalación y, por un momento, decidí seguirlo. Hice bien, ya que el halcón me guio hasta el árbol más alto, me subí a él y pude reorientarme enseguida. El halcón reapareció enseguida y se posó en mi hombro, y le agradecí el gesto bendiciéndole a él y a su prole durante generaciones. Desde entonces, los halcones son mis amigos y me ayudan tanto en la caza como en la exploración.

Todos los ponis sonrieron, encantados por la historia.

-Yo tengo varios halcones en mi casa, puedes pasarte luego para verlos-la comentó Fluttershy.

Twilight los observaba desde el otro lado de la sala, tomando algo.

-Vaya, menudo éxito están teniendo…-murmuró Applejack.

-Sí… aunque tengo que admitir que sus historias son muy interesantes-asintió la unicornio.

Aun así, la poni de tierra entrecerró los ojos y la comentó.

-Aunque… ¿Qué crees que querrá Zeus de las princesas realmente, Twilight? Ya has visto como es, estalla enseguida ¿y si tiene malas intenciones?

-No creo… es cierto que Zeus tiene mucho temperamento, pero si ha dicho que sólo quiere parlamentar con ellas, no creo que haya ningún problema…

Aun así, Applejack no se quedó del todo satisfecha y siguió mirando con desconfianza a Zeus, el cual seguía contando sus historias.

La fiesta se acabó a las tantas y Zeus fue a la biblioteca de Twilight para descansar, pero Artemisa prefirió ir a casa de Fluttershy para ver sus animales a la mañana siguiente.

-¿Qué le ha parecido la fiesta, señor Zeus?-inquirió la unicornio lavanda.

-No ha estado mal, hacía tiempo que no contaba mis historias a los mortales… me ha recordado a las fiestas que suele montar mi hijo Dionisio-comentó él.

-Vaya, seguro que su hijo se llevaría muy bien con Pinkie Pie… a todo esto ¿Cuántos hijos tiene usted? Aparte de Artemisa, ha nombrado también a un tal Helios y Selena…

A esa pregunta, el rey de los dioses esbozó una mordaz sonrisa y murmuró.

-He perdido la cuenta hace tiempo…

Twilight se quedó en blanco con semejante contestación, pero prefirió dejarlo así. Mañana seria la recepción de Zeus con las princesas y todo tenía que salir bien, tenían que causar buena impresión.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el palacio de Canterlot, las dos princesas alicornio se encontraban reunidas, se las veía un tanto preocupadas.

-¿Crees que es prudente recibir a ese tal rey de los dioses, hermana? Esto es muy raro…-murmuró Luna.

-Lo sé, es por eso que quiero conocerle… no sé qué intenciones tendrá, pero tampoco voy a quedarme de patas cruzadas mientras me llaman farsante, y tú tampoco deberías-la comentó Celestia.

-Sí, lo sé… en realidad es extraño, nunca había oído hablar de ningún rey de los dioses…

-Ni yo, se supone que es algo inherente, pero aun así… Zeus…

Celestia salió al balcón y contempló la noche estrellada, su hermana la siguió.

-Las dos nos esforzamos por mantener el equilibrio y la armonía… tus noches son hermosas, y mis días son tan brillantes como el futuro. Por supuesto que somos diosas ¿Qué no sería de dioses sino un poder tan grande e infinito?

-Por supuesto, hermana… y gracias-añadió Luna.

-¿Y eso por qué?-inquirió ella.

-Por gustarte mis noches.

Las dos se sonrieron y se fundieron en un abrazo; en eso Celestia dejó escapar un bostezo y Luna la dijo.

-Ve a descansar, hermana, la noche es mi elemento.

La diosa del día se retiró a su habitación y Luna se quedó allí, admirando la luna; entrecerró los ojos, como si su débil luz la hiciera daño, pensando en sus cosas. Mientras tanto, las estrellas titilaban en el cielo.

* * *

Se acerca el momento en el que Zeus y las princesas se encuentren... aquí van a saltar chispas. Espero que os esté gustando, comentad y dejad reviews. ¡Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Las diosas del sol y de la luna**

Ecuestria amaneció sin una sola nube y con un sol radiante coronando el cielo; las chicas se levantaron temprano para salir cuanto antes hacia Canterlot para acompañar a Zeus y Artemisa a la recepción en el palacio. Se encontraron en la plaza antes de dirigirse a la estación, Fluttershy apareció con una Artemisa que llevaba un halcón en el hombro.

-¿Y ese halcón, hija?-inquirió Zeus al verla.

-Es de Fluttershy, me lo ha dejado-reveló ella.

Una vez todos listos se dirigieron a la estación y estuvieron esperando al tren para que les llevara hasta Canterlot; la espera no fue muy larga y enseguida se pusieron en camino, a mitad de trayecto le llegó a Twilight una carta por parte de la princesa.

-Vale, el comité de recibimiento en la estación ya está preparado, la ciudad espera nuestra llegada; mi hermano, el capitán de la Guardia Real, nos llevará hasta el palacio-reveló la unicornio lavanda.

-Por lo que veo será una recepción digna de un dios… así me gusta-dijo Zeus, complacido.

-Sí, bueno, digamos que ha levantado expectación entre la alta sociedad de Canterlot.

En menos de cuarto de hora llegaron a Canterlot y al bajar del tren, un escuadrón de soldados de la Guardia Real formó un pasillito que llevaba hasta el centro del andén; al ver a su hermano, Twilight corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.

-¡Shining!

-¡Twili, me alegro de verte!

Zeus fue el primero en salir y su figura impuso respeto enseguida, dejando bastante impresionados tanto a los soldados como al propio Shining. Su hija iba a su lado, cogiéndole del brazo.

-Shining, este es Zeus, rey de los dioses y gobernante del Olimpo-presentó Twilight.

-Encantado, yo soy Shining Armor, capitán de la Guardia Real a su servicio, mi señor.

-Mph, una regia disciplina militar por lo que veo… me gusta, me gusta-murmuró Zeus, luego añadió.

-Ésta es mi hija Artemisa, diosa de la caza y los animales.

-Encantado, señorita.

-El gusto es mío.

Escoltados por más soldados, salieron afuera de la estación, donde muchos más ponis esperaban la llegada de los dioses extranjeros; varias carrozas esperaban junto a la entrada, Zeus y Artemisa ocuparon la primera de todas junto con Shining y Twilight, el resto fueron ocupadas por las amigas de Twilight, y cerraba la comitiva un buen puñado de soldados sosteniendo varios estandartes con la bandera ecuestriana. El recorrido hacia el palacio no fue muy largo, pero se caracterizó por ser bastante concurrido, casi todos los ponis de la ciudad querían ver y saludar a los dioses. Tanto Zeus como Artemisa se quedaron bastante impresionados.

-Vaya, menudo recibimiento…-murmuró el rey de los dioses, saludando un poco.

-Desde luego, ni siquiera en Grecia nos recibían así antiguamente…-asintió su hija.

-En Ecuestria prima la amabilidad y la hospitalidad-comentó Twilight.

-Sí, ya lo veo…

Una vez que llegaron al palacio, bajaron de los carruajes frente a la puerta y les abrió el ama de llaves del palacio; en el hall estaba todo el servicio al completo, alineado y en espera de alguna indicación por parte de su superiora. Shining les guio hasta el salón del trono, donde las princesas esperaban; cruzaron todo el salón hasta quedar enfrente de las soberanas de Ecuestria, Celestia se encontraba sentada en su trono central, con Luna a su diestra y a su izquierda otra princesa. Shining, Twilight y sus amigas se apartaron un poco para dejar espacio a los dioses.

-Bienvenido Zeus al reino de Ecuestria; yo soy la princesa Celestia, regente y diosa del sol y el día. Ésta de aquí es mi hermana la princesa Luna, corregente del reino junto a mí y diosa de la luna y la noche. Y ésta de aquí es mi sobrina la princesa Cadance, regente del Imperio de Cristal, aliado de Ecuestria-hizo las presentaciones ella misma.

Zeus siguió el protocolo y se presentó también.

-Yo soy Zeus, rey de los dioses y gobernante supremo del Olimpo. Ésta de aquí es mi hija Artemisa, diosa de la caza y los animales.

-Bonito halcón-la halagó Celestia.

-Gracias.

A eso Fluttershy sonrió, adulada.

-Y dígame, Zeus, el motivo de su visita-añadió Celestia.

-Le seré franco, princesa… si usted y su hermana son diosas, yo soy un simple mortal-le espetó entonces Zeus.

El comentario fue como una afilada daga y la tensión comenzó a crecer poco a poco entre ellos.

-Y explíqueme, Zeus, el motivo de sus suposiciones-pidió Celestia, sin alterarse.

-En realidad es muy sencillo, mis dos hijos, Helio y Selena, ya son los dioses del día y el sol y la noche y la luna, y como usted puede bien comprender no puede haber cabida para nadie más. En tal caso tan solo puedo pensar en ustedes dos como posibles farsantes, y que no sean lo que aseguran ser-explicó Zeus con contundencia.

Sus palabras no hicieron mas que aumentar aún más la tensión reinante.

-Verá, Zeus, nosotras pertenecemos a una raza de ponis conocida como alicornios, cuyo origen se pierde desde el principio de los tiempos en este mundo conocido. Desde siempre, esta raza ha tenido la facultad de elevar tanto el solo como la luna mediante su poderosa magia, pudiendo acceder a una longeva vida y así lograr mantener su presencia y sus actos a lo largo de las generaciones posteriores. Tanto yo como mi hermana hemos vivido durante más de mil años, hemos visto muchas cosas y hemos llegado a experimentar situaciones que requerían de la entereza y el buen hacer que sólo un dios puede dar. Y, por supuesto, desde entonces hemos estado elevando tanto el solo como la luna nosotras solas, manteniendo así la armonía durante eones. Si eso no es ser un dios ¿Qué lo es?-inquirió Celestia, con muy buenos argumentos.

Pero a pesar de su buen monólogo, Zeus tan solo esbozó una graciosa sonrisa.

-¿Y crees que unos pocos milenios lo hacen todo? Mi querida princesa, yo he vivido ya tantos años que apenas recuerdo bien el momento en el que nací; he visto caer imperios, he derrotado a los titanes, y he hecho tantas otras cosas que me es imposible abarcarlo todo debido al tiempo en sí. No me acuerdo muy bien de mi edad, pero de lo que sí le puedo decir, y con toda seguridad, es que yo tengo muchísimos más años que vosotras dos juntas.

Ni Celestia ni Luna dijeron nada, tan solo se limitaron a mirar a Zeus con el ceño fruncido, por lo que éste siguió.

-No es el tiempo ni la experiencia lo que certifica si eres un dios o no, lo que realmente marca la diferencia es el poder; exacto, el poder, el mismo poder que me permitió escapar de mi propio padre y luego desterrarle para sacar al Olimpo de la decadencia. Si realmente sois las diosas que afirmáis ser, demostrádmelo en una batalla para probar tal cosa.

Excepto Zeus y su hija, todos los presentes no pudieron evitar dibujar una mueca de incredulidad y confusión en sus caras ante lo que acababa de proponer.

-Pero, pero…-masculló Celestia, confundida.

-¿Ocurre algo, princesa? Si fuera una diosa de verdad no veo por qué negarse… a no ser que no sea la diosa que tanto asegura ser-metió baza Zeus, mirándola fijamente.

La cara de Celestia era un poema en esos momentos, y le sostuvo la mirada al rey de los dioses sin poder creérselo.

-Un… un dios no lucha sólo por tener poder… un dios debe ser benévolo y tomar las mejores decisiones que beneficien a su pueblo…-masculló ella.

-¡Se es dios porque se posee poder! ¡Un débil no podrá nunca ser un dios, si no está ni siquiera cualificado para la batalla! ¡Un dios, como bien dices tú, debe tomar decisiones, sí, pero también debe ser fuerte, tanto de mente como de músculo! ¡Si realmente eres una diosa, Celestia, te enfrentarás a mí y probarás tu divinidad!-exclamó Zeus, con una voz tan potente como un trueno.

Twilight y sus amigas estaban tan confusas como las princesas, pero Applejack la dijo en voz baja.

-Te lo dije, Twi, algo me decía que éste venia buscando bronca…

-¡Pero eso que dices apenas tiene sentido! ¡Sintiéndolo mucho, Zeus, me es imposible acceder a tu petición porque yo no lucho!-exclamó Celestia, un tanto indignada.

A ese comentario, el semblante de Zeus cambió y la miró con hostilidad.

-Te acobardas a la hora de la verdad… si realmente fueras una diosa, hubieras aceptado mi propuesta. Y es por eso mismo que no puedes ser una diosa… y por lo tanto, ahora no eres más que una simple impostora.

Tras esa frase alzó su mano derecha y de golpe y porrazo varios rayos surgieron de la nada, sosteniéndolos como dagas.

-Y entre las cosas que menos me gustan, se encuentran los impostores…-masculló entonces.

Artemisa sonrió suspicazmente y murmuró.

-Realmente habéis jugado muy mal vuestras cartas… vuestra farsa se ha acabado, fue un placer conoceros.

Tanto Celestia como Luna estaban atónitas, viendo como Zeus las iba a atacar de un momento a otro con unos rayos del tamaño de lanzas; Shining Amor se vio superado y fue incapaz de reaccionar, así como Twilight y sus amigas. Zeus preparó los rayos en su mano para lanzarlos, pero en ese momento Luna parpadeó y gritó.

-¡Basta, yo lucharé contra ti!

Ante eso, Zeus la miró de cabo a rabo y se guardó los rayos.

-¿Sí?

-¡Yo lucharé contra ti y te venceré, así te demostraremos que las dos somos diosas!

-Luna ¿pero qué dices?-musitó Celestia, mirándola atónita.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿estás segura de eso?-inquirió Zeus, elevando una ceja.

-¡Del todo, te demostraré lo equivocado que estás derrotándote! ¡No se es dios solo por el poder o la fuerza, sino por otras virtudes como la bondad y la sabiduría! ¡Te derrotaré y tendrás que reconocer a mí y a mi hermana como las diosas que somos!-masculló Luna, muy segura de sí misma.

Ante semejante jura, Zeus echó al cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una sonora carcajada que resonó por todo Canterlot; Artemisa esbozó una graciosísima sonrisa y murmuró.

-Vaya, realmente eres muy valiente… nadie se había dirigido a mi padre de esa manera nunca, me gustaría saber si serias también la primera en salir con vida después de semejante afirmación.

-¡Lo haré, os daré una lección, a los dos!-insistió Luna.

Artemisa no pudo más y se rio junto con su padre; en cuanto los dos se calmaron, Zeus exclamó.

-¡Ay, jamás me había reído tanto en eones! ¡Acepto con mucho gusto el desafío, princesa Luna!

-¡No, no lo acepta!-exclamó entonces Celestia.

-¡Sí, sí que lo acepto, ya he tomado mi decisión!

-¡He dicho que no, Luna!

-¡Y yo he dicho que sí, así que no se hable más!-masculló Luna, taladrando con la mirada a su hermana.

-¡Muy bien, entonces vayamos a un lugar donde podamos empezar!-dijo entonces Zeus.

A eso Luna lanzó una mirada nerviosa, cosa que vio enseguida Twilight, la cual no lo dudó en ningún instante y exclamó.

-¡Oh, pero antes de la contienda se debe de mostrar al pueblo las capacidades de cada combatiente, es tradición aquí en Ecuestria!

Todos los presentes, excepto Zeus y Artemisa, miraron a la unicornio lavanda como si se hubiera vuelto loca, pero la princesa Cadance comprendió lo que pretendía y exclamó.

-¡Ah, por supuesto! ¿Cómo se nos ha podido olvidar? ¿Verdad, tía?

Celestia miró a su sobrina como si no estuviera en sus cabales, pero rápidamente vio de qué se trataba y argumentó.

-Cierto, por un momento se me había olvidado…

-¿Y de qué trata esa tradición?-inquirió Zeus, curioso.

-¡Es como una especie de demostración en la que cada combatiente muestra al público todas sus capacidades en combate antes de la contienda!-explicó Twilight rápidamente.

-Sí, así es, es puramente estético, pero al menos luego en batalla se compensa de forma equitativa-añadió Celestia, saliendo del paso.

Zeus y su hija se miraron por un momento, compartiendo sendas miradas sagaces, pero finalmente el rey de los dioses dijo.

-Me parece bien, hagámoslo entonces…

-Oh, pero antes se requiere de una preparación previa, se ha de adecentarlo todo, buscar un sitio apropiado para la batalla y todo eso…-explicó Twilight.

-Sí, además la batalla tiene que darse por la noche, así lo marca la tradición…-añadió la propia Luna.

-Sí, vale, lo que vosotros necesitéis…

-El resto es cosa nuestra ¿Por qué no van a descansar un rato mientras lo preparamos todo? Mi ama de llaves les acompañará hasta una habitación vacía…-murmuró Celestia, antes de llamarla.

La poni apareció enseguida.

-¿Si, majestad?

-Amethyst, acompaña a nuestros invitados hasta una habitación vacía donde se puedan asentar durante las próximas horas.

-Por supuesto, señora… por aquí, por favor.

Zeus y Artemisa abandonaron la estancia, y en cuanto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas Celestia puso los puntos sobre las íes.

-Maldita sea… Twilight, necesito que tú y tus amigas organicéis todo el paripé para esta tarde, sé que puedo contar contigo.

-Por supuesto, princesa-asintió ella.

-Pero majestad, con todos mis respetos, esa supuesta tradición no existe…-masculló Applejack, consternada por alimentar una mentira.

-Ya lo sé, Applejack, y sé que va en contra de tus principios, pero Twilight ha actuado sabiamente, necesitábamos tiempo y ahora lo tenemos. Os agradecería a las seis si pudierais hacer esto.

-Sí, princesa… vamos, chicas-indicó Twilight.

Las seis ponis se marcharon del lugar, Shining se retiró con ellas para ayudarlas, y Celestia hizo lo mismo al poco rato.

-Luna, te espero en mi cuarto dentro de cinco minutos-añadió antes de irse.

La aludida bajó la vista, algo apenada, pero finalmente se dirigió hacia allá; una vez solas, Celestia la increpó a su hermana pequeña.

-¿¡Y a cuento de qué te metes en esto?!

-¡Nos iba a atacar! ¿¡Que querías que hiciese?! ¿¡Que me quedase de patas cruzadas mientras nos freía a base de rayos?!

-¡No se trata de eso, Luna, se trata del bien común! ¡Da igual lo que nos pase a nosotras con tal de que los demás no salgan perjudicados!

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero si siempre me has dicho que nunca es bueno correr riesgos!

-¡En circunstancias normales, no en algo así! ¡Y ahora que te has comprometido no podemos decirle que no a Zeus!

Celestia le dio la espalda a su hermana, molesta, y contempló Canterlot desde su ventana.

-No sabemos cuán poderoso es… y tú te has arriesgado de esa manera…-masculló ella.

-Pero Twilight Sparkle va a organizar esa demostración, por eso lo ha hecho ¿no? para averiguarlo…-obvió Luna.

-Sí, ahí Twilight ha actuado sabiamente, pero aun así eso no quita que estés en peligro… por mucho que conozcas al contrario, él puede reservarse algo bajo la manga…

La princesa de la noche apartó la mirada, algo consternada, pero su hermana mayor se acercó a ella e inquirió.

-¿Por qué, Luna? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Pues porque desde que regresé de mi exilio todo ha sido tan difícil… Apenas tomaba mis propias decisiones y tú eras la que resolvía las cosas por mí cuando no sabía qué hacer, y eso me molestaba. Yo solo quería demostrar un poco de determinación y ganas por mi parte…-explicó ella, apenada.

-Pero tonta ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Pues porque… no lo sé, realmente no lo sé… sólo quería salvarnos, hermana…-musitó Luna, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Las dos se dieron un efusivo y fraternal abrazo.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad…

-No pasa nada, lo hecho, hecho está… ¿crees que podrás enfrentarte a Zeus después de ver sus capacidades?

-Yo creo que sí… además, no comenté eso de luchar de noche por nada, ya sabes que mis poderes se amplifican durante la noche…

-Sí, lo sé… solo espero que sean lo suficientemente poderosos…

Las dos se separaron después del abrazo y Celestia se acercó a otra ventana que daba a los jardines; desde donde estaba se podía ver a Twilight y sus amigas trabajando a destajo, con la ayuda de la Guardia Real.

-Aunque me preocupa algo… puede que con la lucha él vuelva a despertar…

-¡Es cierto! ¿Qué podemos hacer para que nada interfiera con él?

Celestia frunció el ceño, pensativa, pero al final llamó a su guardia personal y le dijo.

-Que cuando Twilight Sparkle termine venga a verme enseguida, carácter urgente.

-Sí, majestad.

-Ah, y echad un ojo a la habitación de Zeus y Artemisa… sólo por si acaso.

El guardia se inclinó levemente ante ella antes de marchar, dejando a las dos hermanas regias allí.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la habitación donde se hospedaban Zeus y Artemisa, ésta le comentaba a su padre.

-Qué manera más tonta de retrasar lo inevitable ¿no crees?

-Desde luego… pero si eso les hace felices, déjales, esta noche pondré punto y final a esta farsa.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer después?-inquirió ella.

-Pondré a algún dios del Olimpo de regente, estas tierras tan buenas no se pueden quedar sin nadie que las gobierne… quizás Hermes, o igual tú…

-¿¡De veras?! ¡Te estaría muy agradecida, padre!

-Oh, vamos, sabes que tú eres una de mis favoritas…-murmuró Zeus, guiñándole un ojo a su hija.

Artemisa sonrió, halagada, mientras que el halcón le daba cariñosos picotazos en el pelo. El rey de los dioses miró por la ventana y esbozó una satisfactoria sonrisa.

* * *

¡Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaaaan! XD Como diría Sly Cooper: "Y ahora se pone interesante", y menos que eso, la verdad. Ahora es cuando comienza el verdadero trasfondo, no ha hecho más que empezar. Espero que os haya gustado, comentad. dejad reviews y decid que os ha parecido ¡Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Luces y espectáculo**

Gracias a la buena organización de Twilight, eligieron un buen terreno en los jardines donde poder levantar varias gradas cubiertas para albergar a todos los ponis que quisieran asistir; para aparentar normalidad de cara a la ciudad, la Guardia Real comenzó a extender el anuncio de que se daría esa tarde una competición de luces por parte del dios extranjero y la princesa Luna, con un jurado para evaluar la representación más espectacular. La noticia fue recibida bastante bien y se llegó a confirmar la asistencia de toda la nobleza de Canterlot, lo que hizo que el trabajo de Twilight y sus amigas fuera mucho más duro.

-¡Vamos a tener que agrandar el campo de batalla, añadir más gradas hacia todos los lados, cerrar con alambradas y cubrir los terrenos faltantes! ¡Applejack, échame un casco!-exclamó la unicornio lavanda, asegurando una carpa tirando de varias cuerdas a la vez.

-¡Ya voy, dulzura!

Entre las dos aseguraron esa carpa y Twilight regresó a los planos que ella misma diseñó. Shining les estaba echando un vistazo.

-Twilight, no es por nada, pero… ¿pretendes construir un estadio en menos de cinco horas?-inquirió su hermano.

-Pues sí, algo así…-afirmó ella, añadiendo los elementos que ella misma sugirió, dándole más aspecto de estadio.

-¡Pero si solo vamos por la mitad, no nos va a dar tiempo!-masculló él.

-Lo sé, pero si ignoramos los detalles y nos centramos solo en lo básico puede que nos quitemos un par de horas… se acabaron las carpas, haremos varias gradas al aire libre, y el resto en plan solárium. Quizás podamos ir más rápido si tus soldados unicornios nos ayudan con su magia ¿cómo va la estructura de las gradas del noroeste?

-Ya casi está, tengo a todo el repertorio de los unicornios trabajando en ella…

-¿¡A todo el repertorio?! ¡Necesitamos estar equilibrados, Shining, llama a la mitad y que se pongan a hacer las alambradas! Voy a ver cómo les va a las demás…-masculló ella, algo cansada.

Se dirigió hasta donde estaban sus amigas, Rarity estaba diseñando varias carpas a la vez mientras que las demás la ayudaban.

-¡Ah, querida, aquí estás! quería preguntarte que como querías las sombras, si hacia este lado o…

-Cambio de planes, dejad las carpas e id a ayudar a los soldados a montar las alambradas y las gradas, puede que así acabemos antes…

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Con lo bien que me estaban quedando!-masculló Rarity, contrariada.

-Lo sé, Rarity, pero es que debe estar listo para esta tarde…

En ese momento llegó la Guardia personal de la princesa Celestia y exclamó.

-¡Mensaje para Twilight Sparkle de la princesa!

-¿Sí?

-¡La pide que en cuanto termine vaya a verla lo antes posible, es urgente!

-¿De qué se trata?

-¡No ha especificado nada más!

Twilight se quedó un tanto pensativa, pero Applejack dijo.

-¡No te preocupes, dulzura, ve a ver que quiere la princesa!

-¡Sí, nosotras continuamos mientras!-afirmó Rainbow.

La unicornio lavanda no lo pensó más y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el estudio de su mentora, donde se encontraba en esos momentos.

-¿Me había llamado, princesa?

-Sí… ¿cómo van los preparativos?

-Más o menos por la mitad… aún nos queda un buen trecho…

Celestia se levantó y miró por la ventana, desde allí podía ver la construcción del nuevo e improvisado estadio.

-Estoy preocupada, Twilight…

-Lo sé, la comprendo… es su hermana la que se ha arriesgado…

-No es sólo por eso… esta noche comenzará la batalla, y temo que la contienda pueda despertarle-explicó ella, girando la cabeza.

Twilight comprendió sus palabras y exclamó.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Me olvidé por completo de él!

Un poco más a la derecha de donde se estaba construyendo el estadio estaba la entrada al laberinto de setos, y antes de la entrada había una serie de estatuas de piedra, entre ellas la de una criatura con aspecto de quimera y con un gesto de terror dibujado en su petrificada cara.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Podremos arriesgarnos?-inquirió ella.

-No, prefiero no correr riesgos, sobre todo en cuanto a él se refiere-negó Celestia.

-¿yYentonces qué hacemos?

La princesa entrecerró los ojos y finalmente dijo.

-Probaremos otra cosa… vamos para abajo.

Antes de volver a los jardines, Celestia recogió la caja donde se guardaban los elementos de la armonía y una vez allí, todos se inclinaron ante ella al verla llegar.

-Princesa…-murmuró Shining, flexionando sus patas.

-¿Cuánto os falta?-inquirió ella.

-Íbamos a colocar las gradas del lado noroeste… aún nos queda un poco…

Celestia observó el panorama y, sin mediar palabra, hizo brillar su cuerno; los materiales de construcción salieron volando, las gradas que iban a ser colocadas se elevaron en el aire y éstas se colocaron solas, mientras que el resto de elementos y materiales se iban completando mágicamente. En menos de cinco minutos la estructura entera del estadio quedó completa, sin quedar ningún hueco sin tapar y escondiendo el armazón de madera con largos tablones que se formaron solos en el aire. Luego, las telas para las carpas de Rarity también salieron volando y dieron vueltas en el aire, duplicándose solas con cada vuelta.

-Un hechizo de duplicación…-observó Twilight, maravillada.

Al segundo siguiente Celestia movió su cabeza hacia un lado y todas las telas cubrieron las superficies de madera, tanto de las paredes inferiores y como de las torres. Para terminar, remató su obra alzando la bandera ecuestriana en lo alto de la torre más alta.

-Hecho-sonrió ella, apagando su cuerno.

Todo el mundo aplaudió a rabiar ante semejante demostración de magia y se lo agradecieron a la princesa como veinte veces al menos.

-¡Vaya princesa, eso ha sido impresionante!-exclamó Rainbow, encantada.

-¡Sus habilidades mágicas no tienen parangón!-afirmó Rarity.

-¡Es usted increíble, princesa, estoy a años luz de su técnica!-masculló Twilight.

Celestia no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tanto halago.

-Gracias a todos, mis pequeños ponis… ahora quiero que vosotras seis vengáis conmigo, os necesito para una pequeña misión que requiere de los elementos de la armonía-añadió después.

-¿y de que se trata, princesa?-quiso saber Rainbow.

Todos se dirigieron hasta la zona de las estatuas y se pararon ante una en concreto.

-¿Cómo, él precisamente?-masculló Applejack.

-Discord…-gruñó Rainbow.

La estatua les devolvía la mirada con esa expresión asustada.

-Así es… como bien sabéis, esta noche mi hermana Luna se enfrentará a Zeus, y tengo miedo de que la lucha despierte a Discord. Todos sabemos lo que causó que regresara-explicó Celestia.

-Sí, desde luego… Applebloom sigue sin postre desde entonces-afirmó Applejack.

-Y Sweetie Belle sin poder salir por las tardes-añadió Rarity.

-Es por eso que quiero evitar que vuelva a pasar… y para eso voy a liberarle de nuevo…

Todas miraron a su princesa como si se hubiera vuelto loca, pero ésta continuó.

-… restringiendo su magia previamente y poniéndolo bajo vuestra vigilancia. Sé que os estoy pidiendo mucho, pero estoy segura que podréis con ello con su magia bajo mínimos ¿puedo confiaros esta tarea?

Las seis amigas se miraron entre sí, no muy convencidas, pero Twilight exclamó.

-¡Claro que sí! No va a ser fácil, pero haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

-Sabía que podía contar con vosotras…

Celestia concentró energía en su cuerno y envolvió a Discord en un aura amarilla que duró unos pocos segundos.

-Ya está, a partir de ahora no podrá usar su magia como antes… Twilight.

Con su elemento puesto, su cuerno brilló con mucha más fuerza que de costumbre y de golpe y porrazo, todos los elementos se conectaron entre sí mediante un halo multicolor, empezando por el elemento de la risa y acabando en el elemento de la magia. Acto seguido una luz muy brillante se esparció hacia todas las direcciones, la piedra que recubría a Discord se comenzó a agrietar hasta que finalmente ésta se rompió, dejándolo libre.

-¡Aaaaargh, aleluya, por fin un poco de margen, estar convertido en piedra no es tan cómodo como parece desde fuera!-masculló Discord, mientras se estiraba.

-Pues no te acostumbres demasiado, Discord-le espetó Twilight.

Al oírla, Discord esbozó una tonta sonrisa y se acercó a Celestia.

-Vaya, vaya, esto sí que es bueno, así que la pequeña Luna se ha metido en un buen lío… se supone que en la familia no acostumbráis a pelear ¿verdad, querida?

-Esto es tan solo una excepción, Discord, no te creas que va a ser siempre así-le dijo ella, tajante.

-Agh, en serio Celestia, realmente eres muy aburrida… enróllate un poco, anda-murmuró Discord, chascando sus dedos.

Pero nada ocurrió, para su sorpresa, los volvió a chascar enfocándose en las otras estatuas, pero nada ocurrió de nuevo.

-¡Diablos! ¡Esto es jugar sucio, Celestia!-masculló él, molesto.

-¡Si no fueras tan problemático no me obligarías a hacer estas cosas! ¡Escúchame bien, Discord, esta noche se va a dar una batalla entre Zeus y Luna, y no quiero que ni tu ni nadie...!

-Espera, espera ¿has dicho Zeus?-le cortó él, asombrado.

-Sí… ¿acaso lo conoces?-inquirió ella entonces.

Discord miró a la princesa por un momento, pero luego esbozó una irónica sonrisa.

-Oh, ya veo… así que la pequeña Luna se va a dar de puñetes contra el rey de los dioses, bueno, cosas que pasan, supongo, me quedaré quietecito y veré como el gran Zeus le chamusca la grupa a la luna lunera.

-Espera un momento, sabes algo acerca de Zeus, cuéntanoslo ahora mismo.

-Ah, pero tú me has restringido mi magia… suena algo así como injusto, pero me es de suponer que tenemos que mantener un equilibrio ¿no te parece, querida? Yo me quedo sin mi magia y tú te quedas sin saber más acerca de Zeus, me parece justo.

Celestia contuvo como pudo su furia, pero Twilight la dijo.

-No se apure, princesa, nosotros intentaremos sacarle esa información acerca de Zeus.

-¿Crees que seréis capaces?

-Podemos intentarlo.

-Vale… te quedarás con Twilight y sus amigas hasta que termine la pelea. Luego ya veré que hago contigo…

-Oh, mi destino en tus cascos, Celestia, eres tan dulce…-murmuró Discord, con sorna.

Aun así Celestia le ignoró y se retiró de nuevo hacia el palacio; como el estadio ya estaba terminado y tan solo quedaban varias horas hasta la exhibición, las seis ponis estuvieron vigilando en todo momento a Discord, el cual a pesar de tener sus poderes menguados, disfrutaba haciendo la puñeta siempre que podía. Las horas pasaron lentamente, sobre todo con Discord a la zaga, pero finalmente llegó la hora de la exhibición y las seis fueron a tomar asiento lo más cerca del palco real antes de que llegara medio Canterlot. Celestia, Luna y Cadance ya ocupaban sus sitios en el palco real, en la torre más alta de todas.

-Zeus va a ser el primero… ¿Qué creéis que hará para asombrarnos?-se preguntó Twilight.

-Vete a saber, dulzura, pero teniendo en cuenta lo bruto que es…-murmuró Applejack.

-Nunca se sabe si Zeus tiene de bruto lo que yo de caótico… en todo caso va a ser divertidísimo ver cómo le patea el flanco a Luna-masculló Discord, aguantándose la risa.

-Pareces saber muchas cosas sobre él…-comentó la unicornio lavanda.

-Eso es lo que te gustaría ¿verdad, Twilight Sparkle? ¿Por qué romper le misterio y la emoción?

Ella le miró con cara de insufrible, pero el espíritu del caos no la hizo mucho caso; el estadio se llenó enseguida de ponis, casi todo Canterlot estaba allí. Zeus vino con Artemisa poco después, ella se dirigió hacia el palco real, pero su padre se quedó entre bastidores esperando a la señal para salir. Celestia se puso en pie y exclamó con voz real.

-¡Bienvenidos todos a la gran exhibición de poderes! ¡Tanto el dios Zeus como mi hermana Luna esgrimirán todo su potencial para luego medirse entre los dos esta noche a las diez! ¡Y sin más preámbulos, que comience la exhibición!

Zeus salió del acceso norte y una vez en el medio del estadio exclamó con voz atronadora.

-¡Contemplad, pobres mortales, mi enorme poder!

Alzó sus brazos hacia arriba y una serie de relámpagos salieron de sus manos y se proyectaron hacia arriba en el cielo; las nubes comenzaron a arremolinarse en torno al estadio, mientras que muchos más rayos trazaban líneas sobre el oscuro fondo. El rey de los dioses extendió sus brazos y una serie de potentísimos rayos cayeron desde las nubes e impactaron en el suelo, tronando con fuerza y chamuscando la hierba. Zeus cogió uno de esos rayos como si nada y lo blandió como una lanza, al tiempo que fuertes vientos comenzaban a azotar las carpas. Hizo mano de otro rayo con la mano que tenía libre y juntó los dos rayos entre sí, raspándolos; al hacerlo, una serie de truenos retumbaron, haciendo bailar los tímpanos de los presentes mientras que soltaban chispas hacia todos los lados.

-¡Madre mía, qué barbaridad!-musitó Twilight, alucinada, tapándose los oídos con sus cascos.

La única que no parecía alterarse ni asombrarse era Artemisa, la cual contemplaba a su padre acariciando a su halcón.

Zeus cogió los rayos de nuevo y los estampó contra el suelo, quemando toda la hierba de su alrededor y produciendo un fortísimo estallido que se debió de oír hasta en Manehattan. Luego juntó sus manos y creó una bola de energía que chispeaba y soltaba descargas continuamente, la lanzó, quedándose suspendida en el aire durante unos pocos segundos; acto seguido echó por un momento los brazos hacia atrás para luego extenderlos hacia delante, un flujo constante de rayos salieron de sus manos y chocaron contra la bola de energía, la cual estalló en una enorme explosión eléctrica que cubrió todo el campo, terminando de quemar la hierba y quedándose ese trozo de terreno yermo y seco. Finalmente, para terminar, flotó en el aire durante unos segundos, haciendo que lloviera copiosamente para luego caer como una exhalación hacia el suelo, hundiendo su puño en él y extendiendo otro campo eléctrico que impregnó el ambiente. Y tras ese último movimiento, el cielo aclaró y dejó de llover, quedándose Zeus de brazos cruzados. Todos los ponis aplaudieron a rabiar, sin pensar apenas en esa noche. Tanto Twilight, sus amigas, Celestia y Luna se quedaron perplejos al ver todo el poder del rey de los dioses.

-Es muy poderoso… y tremendamente destructivo-masculló Twilight, aterrada.

-No ha estado mal, pero nada se puede comparar a mi gran y caótica magia…-murmuró Discord, con chulería.

En el palco real, Luna sudaba frio por todo lo que vio.

-Luna…-masculló su hermana mayor, igual de chocada.

Ésta la devolvió la mirada e insistió.

-Tranquila hermana, yo también tengo mis trucos… he estado practicando durante todo el día…

Celestia asintió con la cabeza no muy segura, y al dejó ir, ya que era su turno; Artemisa sonrió lacónicamente y murmuró.

-Espero que su hermana esté lo suficientemente preparada… va a necesitar más que suerte si quiere salir viva…

Luna bajó por las escaleras interiores hacia el campo y por el camino se encontró con Zeus, el cual la miró sin pena ni gloria.

-Sorpréndeme…-la dijo.

-Eso haré-asintió ella.

El rey de los dioses sonrió burlonamente y siguió subiendo las escaleras; una vez abajo, Luna se acercó al centro y miró a su hermana antes de empezar. Primero hizo brillar su cuerno y después un aura azulada la envolvió por completo; luego alzó el vuelo durante unos cortos segundos y luego se lanzó hacia el suelo, hundiendo sus cascos en él. Nada más hacerlo el aura azulada se extendió por todas direcciones y en cuanto el brillo pasó, la hierba verdosa volvía a resplandecer con intensidad. Una exclamación de asombro se extendió por todo el graderío, algunos ponis aplaudieron a su princesa de la noche. Zeus elevó una ceja, inquisitivo.

Después Luna desplegó sus alas y sopló hacia delante, desflorando las flores del campo y reuniéndolas a todas en un solo punto usando sus alas y su magia, formando una gran esfera hecha de briznas de hierba, pétalos de flor y magia concentrada. Acto seguido su cuerno de iluminó y de golpe y porrazo surgió una especie de lanza de él, con la punta en forma de luna menguante afilada. Luna movió su cabeza rápidamente y dio una serie de tajos muy rápidos con ella, cortando por muchos lugares la esfera, la cual acabó reventando y esparciendo toda la hierba y los pétalos en trocitos minúsculos que el viento se llevó. Más ponis aplaudieron a su princesa, pero Zeus no se veía sorprendido, ni mucho menos.

Sin apenas dejar margen, Luna continuó y su cuerno volvió a brillar; ésta vez, una serie de corrientes mágicas crearon flujos de aire alrededor de ella, creando una serie de remolinos y pequeños tornados que luego controló con su magia y los lanzó hacia delante, en dirección hacia una serie de setos que había hecho aparecer de la nada. Los tornados actuaron como afiladas cuchillas y raparon al cero los setos, quedándose en nada. Otra tanda de aplausos resonaron por el estadio, pero Zeus seguía imperturbable.

A continuación, Luna reunió toda la energía posible en su cuerno y luego la soltó hacia todas las direcciones; la luz se tornó azul e incidió en oleadas sobre el suelo y el aire. En cuanto terminó, un enorme montón de partículas provenientes tanto del suelo y como del aire mismo se dispersaron y se reencontraron en un solo punto, formando un enorme núcleo de energía brillante; Luna volvió a hacer mano de su vara con la punta lunar y le asestó cuatro estacazos, formando un asterisco sobre su superficie. Inmediatamente después de sucedió una potentísima explosión que cegó a todo el mundo durante unos intensos segundos y finalmente todo regresó a la normalidad. El alcance de los aplausos ésta vez fue mayor, y Zeus se mostró algo más interesado, pero no demasiado.

-¡Vaya, eso ha sido espectacular!-exclamó Twilight.

-Sí, pero no tanto como con Zeus… creo que hay cierto desequilibrio aquí…-murmuró Discord, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Bueno, quizás porque Zeus es el rey de los dioses-masculló ella, con sorna.

-Por ejemplo…

Luna regresó al palco con los demás y el jurado, compuesto por una serie de ponis provenientes de la nobleza, estuvo evaluando todo lo visto durante unos cinco minutos que duraron una eternidad. Finalmente habló el portavoz, dándole la victoria a Zeus y su asombroso espectáculo de rayos y truenos.

-Ha sido muy divertido, pero será aún más divertido derrotarte esta noche… después de lo que he visto, el resultado final ya está establecido-murmuró Zeus, mirando a Luna por el rabillo del ojo.

-Eso es lo que te gustaría a ti ¿verdad?

-¿Mh?

-Todavía no he dicho mi última palabra-aseguró Luna, mirándole desafiante.

El rey de los dioses sonrió lacónicamente y Celestia volvió a recordar la hora del enfrentamiento final, a las diez. Como aún quedaban dos horas, las princesas se retiraron a sus aposentos, mientras que los ponis asistentes estuvieron remoloneando un rato por los alrededores del estadio. Twilight y sus amigas siguieron intentando sacarle algo a Discord acerca de Zeus, pero el muy tozudo se negaba a decir nada.

Por otro lado, las dos princesas hablaban entre sí en lo alto del palacio.

-Luna, no puedo hacer más que preocuparme por ti después de lo que he visto… ¿segura que podrás con él?-inquirió ella, muy preocupada por su hermana.

-No niego que es muy poderoso… pero yo también soy poderosa y lo sabes, mejor que nadie. Ten fe en mí, hermana, le derrotaré, ya lo verás.

Celestia se acercó a ella, aun algo nerviosa, y abrazó a Luna con fuerza.

-Por favor, prométeme que saldrás viva de allí…-masculló.

-Prometido-asintió ella, envolviéndola entre sus patas.

A pesar de su promesa, Celestia supo de alguna manera que había posibilidades de que su hermana no lo lograra. Y eso le daba más motivos para llorar.

* * *

¡Y se abre el telón! A partir de aquí se pondrá muy intenso el combate, espero que os guste tanto como me está gustando a mi escribirlo. Comentad y dejad reviews. ¡Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**La luz de la luna**

Esas dos horas pasaron pesadamente, sobre todo para Celestia y Luna; la princesa de la noche intentó practicar un poco más, pero le fue incapaz, los nervios la agarrotaban los músculos y apenas se podía concentrar. Su hermana estuvo a su lado permanentemente, intentando mitigar sus nervios envolviéndola en su colorida melena y en cálidos abrazos.

Por otro lado, Twilight siguió presionando poco a poco a Discord para que la dijera lo que sabía acerca de Zeus.

-¡Vamos Discord, no te servirá de nada andarte por las ramas, dime lo que sabes acerca de él!-insistió ella.

-Vaya, yo pensaba que intentarías de forma más sutil… me decepcionas, Twilight Sparkle…

-¡Ese no es el punto! ¡En serio Discord, apenas sabemos nada de este rey de los dioses, cualquier cosa que tú sepas podría ayudar a Luna a derrotarle!

-¿Y yo por qué iría a contarte nada? Si no me hubierais restringido mis poderes, quizás estaría más dispuesto a colaborar contigo-le espetó él, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Pero todos sabemos de lo que eres capaz si no te sujetamos como es debido!

-Oh, por favor, os encantáis con los mortíferos rayos del rey de los dioses pero sin embargo no sois capaces de aceptar mi preciosa magia del caos, cuanta hipocresía…

-¡No se trata de hipocresía, se trata de que cuando eres libre de hacer lo que tú quieres, eres capaz de montar una buena! ¡Imagínate por un momento que Celestia no te hubiera impuesto un límite y tú te hubieras explayado a gusto, ahora mismo Zeus nos estaría masacrando a todos! ¡Luna está en peligro mortal, Discord, y Celestia también! ¡Así que haznos un favor a todos y dinos lo que sabes!-masculló Twilight, harta de él y sus trabas.

Fue entonces cuando Discord se mostró enfadado por primera vez y la espetó seriamente.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Después de convertirme en piedra por segunda vez y con mis poderes menguados crees que tienes carta blanca para pedirme lo que sea, para creerte la reina del mambo e imponerme órdenes a mí, al dios del caos? ¡Bastante tengo con perder el tiempo contigo cuando podría estar esparciendo alegremente un poco de fabuloso caos aunque sea valiéndome por mi mismo! ¡No tengo por qué contestar a tus preguntas, así que ya puedes ir olvidándote de que te diga nada acerca de Zeus! ¡Arrivederci!

Y tras esas palabras, se desvaneció de la vista tras un fogonazo de estrellas; Twilight gruñó, contrariada, pero en ese momento llegaron el resto de sus amigas.

-¡Twilight! ¿Estás bien?-inquirió Rainbow.

-¡Os vimos discutiendo al otro lado de la valla! ¿Está todo bien?-quiso saber Rarity.

-Sí, yo estoy bien, pero el muy tozudo se niega a decirme nada acerca de Zeus…-explicó ella.

-Vaya… ¿y a dónde ha ido ahora? ¿No habrá escapado?-masculló Applejack, bufando.

-No creo, tampoco podría hacer gran cosa sin sus poderes, estará por ahí… normalmente no me preocuparía, pero hablamos de Discord, será mejor tenerlo localizado en todo momento antes de que empiece el enfrentamiento. ¡Ayudadme a buscarlo!-pidió ella.

-¡Claro!-exclamaron todas.

Las seis se dividieron y se separaron para comenzar la búsqueda; desde lo alto de un asta de bandera, un halcón las observó irse y echó a volar, dirigiéndose hacia el palacio y entrando por una ventana abierta del último piso. El ave se posó en el brazo de Artemisa, la cual inquirió.

-Vaya, vaya ¿has visto eso, padre?

-Desde luego que lo he visto-afirmó Zeus, flotando en el aire.

-No sabía que hubiera un dios del caos ¿te suena de algo?

Zeus no contestó, tan solo frunció el ceño, pensativo; su hija acarició al halcón, agradeciéndole su buen trabajo de espionaje.

-Antes de que hubiera nada y existiera el todo, tan solo había caos… mi padre, ahí se pudra, sumió al Olimpo en el caos debido a su miedo a que uno de sus hijos le derrocara y comenzó a devorarlos uno a uno. Yo mismo instauré el orden sobre el gran caos que provocaron los titanes. Y ahora resulta que hay un dios que se dedica a propagar ese mismo mal que sumió al mundo antes de que yo llegara. No puedo tolerarlo-masculló el rey de los dioses, con los ojos brillando de furia.

-Muy mal entonces por ese pobre diablo…-murmuró Artemisa, sonriendo elocuentemente.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, hija mía, estando yo aquí ningún tipo de caos se apoderará de esta tierra. Y por eso mismo, personalmente me ocuparé de ese tal Discord… para que no vuelva a ver la luz del sol-aseguró Zeus, apretando los puños.

-Tienes tiempo de sobra, aún quedan dos horas antes de la batalla… y ahora que se ha ido, es la ocasión perfecta-añadió Artemisa.

-Sí, lo buscaré yo mismo… ahora vuelvo-dijo el rey de reyes, desapareciendo tras un fuerte chispazo en el aire.

Artemisa suspiró y acarició a su halcón mientras le decía.

-Pobres mortales de por aquí, me caían bien después de todo, especialmente Fluttershy… qué le vamos a hacer.

* * *

En el otro lado del palacio, en un apartado y solitario paseo colindante a la muralla principal, se dio un destello y Discord reapareció segundos después, manteniendo su cara de enfadado; pero rápidamente cambió su gesto, pasando de la ira a la melancolía en pocos segundos. Se apoyó en la barandilla y contempló las vistas de Ecuestria desde ese lado de la ciudadela. Dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, pensando en sus cosas. Si Luna y Celestia estaban en peligro eso le debería dar igual; debería. Pero no podía evitar pensar en lo contrario. En cuanto a Luna respecta quizás podía darse el lujo, pero en cuanto a Celestia… ese era otro cantar.

En ese momento oyó un chasquido a sus espaldas y pudo notar un aura de enorme poder dirigiéndose hacia él; sonrió levemente y se dio la vuelta, diciendo.

-Ave, rey de los dioses.

Zeus se paró a un palmo de él y le miró de arriba abajo.

-Así que dios del caos… dios…-murmuró, mirándolo fijamente.

-Sí, algo así había oído yo también…-asintió el aludido.

Los ojos del rey de los dioses centellearon con fuerza, matándole con la mirada.

-No sé si lo sabrás, pero me he pasado eones luchando contra el caos, poniendo orden sobre todas las cosas…

-Pft, orden, ya ves tú, a cualquier cosa le llaman orden hoy en día…

-El orden es el que mueve todas las cosas… habiendo orden en vez de oscuridad, mis rayos podrán alzarse sobre cualquier amenaza para mí o para el Olimpo.

-Tengo entendido que ese Olimpo es de lo más cómodo y mullido ¿crees que podría reservarme una plaza para las siguiente generaciones?

-Sólo pueden entrar en el Olimpo aquellos dioses que son reconocidos por mí como tal. Y tú, por fortuna, no estás en esa lista.

-Oh, qué decepción… seguro que conmigo sería un lugar más animado y divertido…-murmuró él.

Pero en ese momento, Zeus desechó las palabras y cogió del pescuezo a Discord, apretando con fuerza; el dios del caos no pudor responder a tiempo y le miró fijamente, sintiendo cómo le faltaba el aire.

-Escúchame bien, especie de quimera renqueante, yo soy el rey de los dioses y nada, lo que se dice nada, se opone a mí. El caos es uno de mis mayores enemigos, y no dejaré que algo tan insignificante como tú estropee mis futuras nuevas tierras-musitó, apretando un poco más.

Discord comenzó a tornarse rojo, quiso decir algo, pero no pudo.

-Esta noche se acabará el reinado de esas impostoras que se creen diosas, me alzaré sobre esta nueva especie de mortales y gobernaré sobre ellos como el rey que soy. No sé qué sabrás sobre mí exactamente, pero te aviso que no te servirá de nada.

La piel de Discord pasó de roja a un tono más amoratado.

-Por ahora te dejaré disfrutar de tus últimas horas de libertad, pero en cuanto estas tierras pasen a mi mano, tú serás el primero en dejar de ver la luz del sol. Y ni todo el caos que puedas reunir podrá detenerme.

Tras ese monólogo, Zeus soltó a Discord, el cual cayó al suelo tomando aire y tosiendo fuertemente. El rey de los dioses lo miró con repugnancia antes de desaparecer tras otro chasquido. Una vez que estuvo solo, Discord se levantó torpemente, respirando entrecortadamente y con la garganta tomada; su expresión se tornó en una furiosa, gruñendo por lo bajo y maldiciendo su suerte. En ese momento, apareció Twilight, la cual al verle exclamó.

-¡Aquí estás! ¿Qué andabas haciendo?

El dios del caos la miró con algo de desdén, pero luego se recompuso enseguida y dijo.

-Muy bien, tú ganas… ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

* * *

Alrededor de las nueve y media, el último resquicio del sol comenzaba a ocultarse más allá de la distancia; en el balcón de la habitación de Celestia, ésta se encontraba bajando el sol con su cuerno brillando, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo lentamente al mismo tiempo que éste se iba escondiendo tras la línea del horizonte. En cuanto el último rayo de luz se escondió, Celestia paró de golpe y su cuerno se apagó; inmediatamente después, el de Luna comenzó a brillar y ésta comenzó a levantar poco a poco su cabeza. La luna comenzó a asomarse desde el oeste, iluminando débilmente la noche; le tomó varios minutos hasta que el satélite estuvo en su más alta posición. Una vez que acabó de alzar la cabeza, dio un par de cabezadas hacia los lados y las estrellas hicieron acto de aparición, aclarando el cielo también. Finalmente acabó dando un toque en el aire, haciendo que la luna brillara con un poco más de intensidad y la observó atentamente. Las dos contemplaron la hermosa noche de la diosa de la noche, reflejándose en los ojos de Luna, la cual comenzó a temblar levemente.

-Ya va a ser la hora…-avisó su hermana.

Ella asintió y se retiraron, en dirección hacia el estadio, donde la mayoría de los ponis las esperaban; vieron a Zeus esperando al otro lado del campo, acompañado de su hija. Celestia, antes de retirarse al palco, miró a su hermana a los ojos, quiso decirla algo, pero no le salió nada. En cambio la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas durante un buen rato, hasta que al final se apartó de ella y la dirigió una última mirada antes de ir al palco real.

Al otro lado, Zeus miraba a su oponente desde donde estaba, sin pena ni gloria.

-Éste será un día de gloria para el Olimpo… pero un día de duelo para este pueblo-comentó Artemisa, impertérrita.

-Será divertido… acabará muy pronto-aseguró su padre, sin ningún atisbo de duda.

Artemisa sonrió a su padre antes de irse hacia el palco, donde se encontró con Celestia. Ésta se acercó al borde del palco mientras que los dos contrincantes se aproximaron hasta el centro del estadio, quedando cara a cara.

-¡La batalla entre la princesa Luna y Zeus, el rey de los dioses, está a punto de comenzar! ¡En ella, se probará la divinidad de mi hermana en y mía en batalla, ganará quien antes consiga abatir a su adversario!-exclamó Celestia, con su voz real.

Twilight y sus amigas, junto con Discord, observaban el panorama desde las gradas más anteriores al palco real. Luna y Zeus se miraban a los ojos, sin siquiera pestañear.

Celestia quiso parar esa locura de alguna forma, pero sabía que no era posible; por lo que no tuvo más remedio que indicar el comienzo.

-¡Que comience la batalla!

* * *

**Nota del autor**: A partir de aquí se recomienda leer la batalla con el siguiente tema: watch?v=4a2TiYIr4TI

* * *

Nada más pronunciar la última palabra, Zeus se lanzó y le propinó a Luna dos puñetazos fortísimos en la cara, siendo el primero un izquierdazo y rematando con un derechazo directo que tumbó a Luna y la dejó tirada en el suelo. Celestia contuvo un grito, pero Twilight y sus amigas no. Zeus cogió a Luna del pescuezo, dispuesto a seguir, pero se quedó más bien con un palmo de narices cuando vio que en sus manos no había nada.

-¿Eh?

Alzó la vista hacia delante y vio a la verdadera Luna alejada a varios pasos de él, no lo dudó ni un instante y preparó varios rayos para lanzárselos desde donde estaba, siendo el primero en atacar; pero Luna dio una cabezada y se sacó su vara lunar, interceptando todos los proyectiles. El último se lo devolvió con el doble de fuerza, pero Zeus lo esquivó fácilmente con tan solo moverse un poco a la izquierda. Éste siguió atacando, ésta vez cargando un relámpago que rasgó el aire en dirección hacia ella, pero Luna puso la punta de su lanza hacia delante y reventó el relámpago, acabando en nada. Acto seguido, desplegó sus alas y se lanzó contra él, dispuesta a golpearle con ella; pero en cuanto la lanza alcanzó a Zeus, el cual se había quedado flotando en el aire con los brazos cruzados, éste se disolvió de golpe y estalló, alcanzando la descarga a Luna y dejándola paralizada durante unos valiosos segundos. El Zeus real reapareció delante de ella y le propinó dos golpes similares con los que empezó, acertando ésta vez. El rey de los dioses fue a propinarla una patada, pero Luna se teletransportó a tiempo y reapareció en el aire, flotando no muy lejos de él; Zeus alzó su mano derecha y le lanzó un fortísimo relámpago, pero Luna se escudó a tiempo y el rayo rebotó, perdiéndose en el cielo. La cara de Luna estaba tocada, y comenzó a sangrar por la nariz, Celestia tan solo pudo llorar al ver esto. Pero la princesa de la noche no se rindió y formó a su alrededor una serie de tornados afilados que le lanzó sin más demora; Zeus sonrió mordazmente e impulsándose, lanzó una ristra de rayos de sus manos que paró a todos los tornados. Al ver que así no iba a ninguna parte, Luna abandonó la larga distancia y voló al raso, acercándose a él gran velocidad; él respondió echando a volar y envolviendo todo su cuerpo en electricidad que luego soltó hacia todas las direcciones, intentando alcanzarla, pero ella viendo el peligro se alejó rápidamente e intentó otra cosa. Encadenando varios hechizos de teletransporte a la vez y sin soltar su vara lunar, la princesa de la noche se acercó a Zeus y en cuanto tuvo la ocasión, se colocó delante de él y le asestó un fuerte golpe en el pecho con sus patas traseras tal y como lo haría Applejack, impulsándole hacia atrás. Pero no se quedó ahí, puesto que se volvió a teletransportar hasta quedar a su lado y, en el aire, comenzó a golpearle desde todos los ánulos posibles con su vara, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. El último golpe consistió en un varazo a la altura de la tabla del pecho, lanzando a Zeus hacia el suelo y encajándose en él debido a la fuerza del mismo. Los ponis ovacionaron a su princesa y su hermana se quedó bastante asombrada por la rapidez que demostró.

-Vaya, eso ha estado muy bien…-masculló entonces Zeus.

Aprovechando que Luna no se había movido, lanzó una cadena de rayos hacia ella, sujetándola, y haciendo fuerza consiguió salir del hoyo que había formado, dándose impulso hacia arriba y consiguiendo llegar hasta ella. Sin que pudiera reaccionar, la atacó con fuerza asestándole un potentísimo derechazo en el pecho. Luna tosió saliva mezclada con sangre antes de acabar siendo lanzada al otro lado del estadio; cayó al suelo duramente, dando varias vueltas en el proceso y quedándose tirada panza arriba. Zeus reapareció de golpe frente a ella dispuesto a reventarle la cabeza, pero Luna interpuso su vara lunar y paró su enorme puño.

-Débil y despreciable…-masculló él.

-Yo no soy débil…-musitó ella.

En ese momento sus ojos brillaron y usó la misma técnica con la que se lució en la exhibición; una luz azul se extendió hacia todas las direcciones, obligando al rey de los dioses a retirarse de encima de ella y siendo arrastrado por ella hasta el otro lado del campo. Inmediatamente después apareció el enorme núcleo de energía brillante, el cual Luna lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia él. Sin embargo, Zeus pudo interceptarlo a tiempo lanzándole otro relámpago tan potente que, por un momento, paró al núcleo. Segundos después se sucedió una tremenda explosión que hizo temblar de arriba abajo la estructura de madera del estadio y emitió una luz potentísima, cegando a todos los presentes y los combatientes momentáneamente. Sin pensar, los dos se lanzaron a la carga, Luna con su vara lunar en alto y Zeus con varios rayos en sus manos a modo de dagas; se encontraron en el medio del lugar y comenzó una lucha encarnizada al más puro estilo de esgrima antigua, los dos atacaban a la vez, los rayos colisionaban contra la vara lunar, produciendo chasquidos similares a las de dos espadas chocando. Luna bloqueaba muy bien las estocadas y daba fuertes mandobles cuando tenía la ocasión, pero Zeus también bloqueaba con rapidez. En un momento dado los rayos y la vara se encontraron y ambos estuvieron haciendo fuerza el uno contra el otro, la punta en forma de luna menguante afilada estaba muy cerca de la cara del rey de los dioses, al igual que los rayos a la cara de la princesa de la noche. Los dos se miraron a los ojos por un momento.

-Vaya, vaya, me estás dando mucha cancha… ¿tienes miedo?

-No, pero tú sí que deberías tener miedo…

-Oh, jo, jo, qué risa…

Zeus fue el primero en soltar, pero Luna se percató a tiempo de eso y se teletransportó lejos de él; desde donde estaba creó una serie de proyectiles usando la luz de la luna, las flores, las briznas del campo y las lanzó contra él de forma ininterrumpida, casi como una metralleta. El rey de los dioses alzó sobre él un campo de energía que le protegió de la andanada y lo mantuvo el tiempo necesario. En cuanto Luna dejó de atacar, lanzó otro relámpago potenciado, pero ella se protegió también con su escudo mágico; justo después se lanzó de nuevo volando en raso, con la intención de hacerle caer, pero antes de que llegara hasta él, Zeus dio una palmada en el aire y nada más hacerlo un enorme trueno retumbó justo a su lado, dejando a Luna alelada perdida y en el punto de mira. El dios no desperdició tamaña oportunidad y le asestó un terrible golpe en el lomo con sus rayos, la alicornio profirió un grito desgarrador, cosa que quebró el corazón de Celestia. Pero Luna no se paró y le golpeó en el pecho con su vara lunar, llegando a cortarle varias veces con la punta afilada. Zeus contuvo como pudo un grito y le dio otro derechazo a Luna en la cara, arrastrándola y cayendo al suelo, muy herida. El lomo estaba parcialmente quemado, un ala había salido tocada, tenía cortes y magulladuras por todo el cuerpo, la cara algo abotargada y las piernas le flaqueaban un poco, pero conseguía mantenerse en pie. Ya no sangraba por la nariz, pero tenía restos por la cara y en ese momento escupió flemas con sangre. Zeus también estaba algo herido, pero en comparación no lo estaba tanto como ella.

El rey de los dioses se alejó un poco y comenzó a lanzarla más relámpagos, ésta vez Luna los interceptó cargando energía en su cuerno y soltándola en forma de proyectiles de luz. Luego trató de acercarse a él de nuevo, pero le costó caro debido a que Zeus lanzó una ráfaga de relámpagos poderosísimos que le alcanzó de lleno y sometió a su cuerpo a fortísimas descargas eléctricas que la dejaron semi paralizada; Luna trató de contraatacar lanzando más proyectiles luminosos, pero apenas llegó a golpearle.

-¿¡Eso es todo?! ¡Vamos, atácame!-masculló él, animándola.

La princesa de la noche le miró, entrecerrando los ojos y pensando en las posibilidades; finalmente cargó mucha más energía en su cuerno y lanzó ésta vez un rayo de energía plateado bastante potente. Zeus se hizo a un lado, pero el rayo aumentó su flujo de energía, llegándole a golpear de refilón y quemándole el brazo derecho; fue en ese momento en el cual Luna aprovechó y se acercó a él teletransportándose, llegándole a golpear varias veces con su vara lunar. Pero haciendo acopio de fuerzas. Zeus cogió a Luna por el pescuezo con la mano izquierda y luego le asestó otro derechazo. Pero ella echó todo el peso de su cuerpo hacia delante para evitar salir disparada hacia atrás, y aprovechó ese inciso para golpearle de nuevo con su vara en las piernas, dejándole brevemente incapacitado. En ese momento Luna vio su gran oportunidad y exclamó con su voz real.

-¡Suficiente, voy a acabar contigo!

Acto seguido alzó el vuelo forzadamente y en ese momento empezó a cargar muchísima energía en su cuerno; la luz de la luna se reflejó en él y esto sirvió para cargarlo por completo, haciendo brillar todo su cuerpo y sus ojos también.

-¿¡Pero qué?!-masculló Zeus al verla.

-¡Mírala bien porque será la última luz que verás! ¡Rayo lunar!-musitó la princesa.

Al segundo siguiente disparó un enorme rayo de energía plateada que se precipitó sobre Zeus; éste quiso moverse para evitarlo, pero debido a sus heridas en las piernas no pudo y recibió de lleno el poderoso ataque. Todo el mundo contempló en silencio como el rayo de energía impactaba sobre Zeus. Fueron unos segundos eternos, en los que todo el mundo dio por sentado la victoria de Luna, todos estaban eufóricos al ver semejante despliegue de fuerza sobre el rey de los dioses. Sin embargo, Artemisa lo contempló esbozando una ligera sonrisita.

En cuanto el rayo terminó, se vio a Zeus agachado y muy tocado, con quemaduras bastante graves por todo su cuerpo y temblando levemente; pero para sorpresa general, se levantó acto seguido con la mirada encendida y todavía con ganas de luchar, Luna no se lo creyó en cuanto lo vio.

-No es posible-susurró entonces.

-¿¡Eso es todo?! ¿¡Eso es todo?! ¡Ya me he cansado!-aulló Zeus entonces.

* * *

**Nota del autor**: Leer el siguiente párrafo con éste tema: watch?v=kXDEnCsdrro

* * *

Comenzó entonces a flotar por el aire y se ocultó tras el otro lado del estadio; por un momento pareció que había abandonado, pero en ese momento el suelo comenzó a temblar y una serie de rayos enormes salieron del suelo hacia arriba. De golpe y porrazo un Zeus del tamaño del palacio de Canterlot surgió del mismo suelo, rompiéndolo tras su paso y asomándose al interior del estadio como quien observa el paisaje desde una ventana. Alzó su puño derecho y lo bajó para aplastar a Luna, pero ésta se movió deprisa y consiguió esquivar el golpe, el cual hizo temblar todo Canterlot. Zeus no se rindió e hizo lo mismo con la otra mano, pero Luna alzó el vuelo a duras penas y se libró de nuevo; pero al verla en el aire, el rey de los dioses sonrió malvadamente y puso sus dos manos a ambos lados en el aire. El resultado fue un relámpago dirigiéndose de mano a mano, alcanzando a Luna justo en medio. El golpe fue brutal, la descarga tremendamente fuerte, el grito de Luna heló la sangre de todos los ponis y partió el alma de Celestia en dos.

-¡Luna!-chilló ella, rompiendo a llorar.

El cuerpo de la alicornio de la noche cayó al campo de batalla, hecho unos zorros y con convulsiones muy fuertes. Zeus regresó a su tamaño normal y se acercó a ella, dando por zanjado el combate.

-Al final me has dado una buena lucha, pero no te ha servido de nada. Se ha acabado-la dijo.

-No… se ha… acabado…-musitó ella, tratando de levantarse.

-¿Cómo?-inquirió él, divertido.

-Que no se ha acabado-repitió entonces, con una voz mucho más grave, cosa que desconcertó a todos.

En ese momento los ojos de Luna cambiaron de golpe, mostrando unos iris verdosos, con aspecto de felino. Todos los ponis reaccionaron cuando vieron esto, y Celestia masculló.

-No puede ser.

Fue entonces cuando el cuerpo de Luna se elevó en el aire solo, para desconcierto de Zeus, que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hubo un fogonazo de energía oscura sobre Luna y en cuanto éste pasó, se mostró a una Luna muy distinta, con un pelaje completamente negro y una crin y cola con aspecto de niebla estrellada. Todos los ponis presentes exclamaron a la vez.

-¡Nightmare Moon!

-¿Nightmare Moon?-repitió Zeus, ignorante.

La ahora cambiada Luna no dijo ni una sola palabra, tan solo miró al rey de los dioses con una siniestra sonrisita y en ese momento se envolvió tanto a ella como a Zeus en un campo de energía tan oscura como la propia noche.

-¿¡Pero qué?! ¿¡Que es esto, que está pasando?! ¡No puedo ver nada!-masculló Zeus.

En ese momento notó como una energía oscura le rodeaba, impidiéndole moverse ni hacer nada más que estar quieto y contemplar esa pesadilla de oscuridad.

-¡Basta de juegos, da la cara, vamos!-masculló Zeus, tratando de alumbrarse con sus rayos, pero fue entonces cuando descubrió con temor que no servían de nada contra esa extraña negrura.

-Oscuridad… dolor… desazón… pesadilla… noche…-oyó entonces decir a una voz profunda y cadavérica.

-No… no… ¡no!-musitó Zeus, asustado por primera vez.

No pudo más y soltó el mayor alarido de su vida, retumbando por toda Ecuestria como el mayor de los truenos jamás oídos. Artemisa comenzó a preocuparse por su padre por primera vez y se puso en pie, chillando.

-¡Padre!

Al segundo después la burbuja donde estaban encerrados estalló y los dos salieron disparados, quedando tendidos en el suelo; tanto Artemisa como Celestia se asomaron todo lo que pudieron, animando desde lejos a cada uno.

-¡Por favor Luna, levántate por favor, dime que sigues ahí Luna, por favor, no me dejes!

-¡Padre, tienes que levantarte, arriba, esto no es propio de ti! ¿¡Qué diría Ares?! ¡Padre!

De alguna forma los gritos de ánimo consiguieron levantar a ambos, Luna aún seguía con el aspecto de Nightmare Moon, mirando fijamente a Zeus, el cual también le sostenía la mirada; se encontraron en el centro del campo y en ese momento Luna cabeceó, regresando a su forma normal y cayendo a los pies de Zeus. Celestia soltó un respingo.

-Tú… eres la oscuridad…-musitó Zeus.

Luna no dijo nada, tan solo le miró fijamente con todo su cuerpo severamente dañado, casi tanto como el de Zeus.

-Eres la oscuridad… eres el miedo, la confusión, el terror… y por eso… ¡debes morir!

El rey de los dioses alzó un rayo para apuñalar a Luna, pero en ese momento algo zumbó en el aire e interceptó el rayo antes de que Zeus lo bajara; Celestia lo paraba con un escudo mágico.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta, basta, basta! ¡Ya has tenido suficiente con machacar a mi hermana hasta la extenuación, ya basta! ¡Deja a mi Luna en paz!-sollozó Celestia, abrazando a su hermana pequeña.

Zeus bajó el rayo y lo disolvió en el aire, tambaleándose un poco.

-Esto… no ha terminado… no sois diosas…

-¡En ese caso ya lucharé yo mañana contra ti, te mataré si es necesario, pero ya deja a mi hermanita tranquila! ¡Déjanos en paz!

El rey de los dioses asintió con la cabeza, tomándolo como un sí, y se dirigió hacia la salida a trompicones; su hija llegó enseguida y le sostuvo, ayudándole a caminar y regresando al palacio. La princesa del sol siguió llorando con su hermana en brazos, rebotando sus sollozos por todos los jardines; Twilight y sus amigas también lloraban y Discord se mantenía un poco al margen, pero no podía evitar dibujar una mirada nerviosa.

Los ponis, aun chocados, se fueron retirando muy consternados por su princesa de la noche, a la cual subieron hasta su habitación, donde la estuvieron tratando más de seis ponis médicos reales de cabecera; en un momento dado, Celestia apareció tras las puertas y ordenó.

-Dejadnos solas, ya sigo yo.

-¿Qué? Pero princesa…

-He dicho.

Los médicos acataron la orden y Celestia retomó el trabajo, lavando las heridas y desinfectándolas con preparados especiales hechos con hierbas medicinales, vendándolas después. Trató también su ala herida y las quemaduras de su lomo con un ungüento especial, así como los cortes de las piernas. Tenía cortada tanto su preciosa crin y cola en algunos puntos, ahí no podía hacer nada salvo esperar a que le volvieran a crecer. En cuanto terminó ya eran las dos de la madrugada y contempló a su hermana envuelta en vendas y mantas, profundamente dormida. No pudo más y lloró de nuevo, ésta vez en silencio.

Por otro lado, Artemisa también cuidaba de su padre por sus propios medios.

-Jamás había visto semejante poder oscuro…-masculló ella.

-No era de este mundo… no podía ver nada, hija, era como sí…

-… si tus miedos se hubieran apoderado de ti-acabó su hija la frase por él.

Zeus asintió con la cabeza y lloró por primera vez, no por la batalla en sí, sino por lo que había visto allí. Artemisa lo consoló con palabras dulces y suaves, mientras trataba sus heridas con ungüentos especiales del Olimpo que sanaban en cuestión de segundos. La diosa de los animales cantó algo para que se relajara y lo consiguió.

En los pasillos del palacio, una Twilight desvelada no podía dormir, no después de haber presenciado algo así. Jamás había visto tanta violencia sin sentido gratuita, y encima con su querida princesa de la noche. Y lo que era peor, la mismísima princesa Celestia había jurado que mataría a Zeus delante de todo su pueblo. Su propia mentora, la benévola y justa Celestia, asegurando que mataría.

-¿Por qué?-masculló ella, soltando varias lágrimas.

-Porque debe haber algo que justifique la debilidad de los hombres-dijo entonces una voz.

La unicornio lavanda alzó la vista y vio a Discord, mirándola entre las sombras.

-¿Justificar? ¿Qué hay que justificar, el gusto por la sangre, la debilidad ante la bondad, lo bueno frente a lo malo? No tiene sentido, Discord-susurró Twilight.

-Lo sé… hacía tiempo que no me sentía así ¿sabes? Yo esparcía mi caos a mi manera, creyendo que era divertido y cruel al mismo tiempo; puedo corromper almas y volverlas contra su propia naturaleza, pero nunca, repito, nunca he peleado de la forma que lo ha hecho Zeus. Y eso mismo me ha recordado porqué me negué a usar el caos de otra manera que no fuera la mía propia.

Los dos se miraron por un momento, la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana e iluminaba a Twilight, pero apenas alcanza a Discord, sumido entre las sombras.

-Pensaba que te daba igual todo…

-Yo también lo pensaba.

Otro denso silencio se echó entre los dos, pero Discord anunció.

-Debes saber algo, Twilight. Zeus no se detendrá ante nada hasta que consiga su propósito. Y si su propósito es quitarse de en medio a Celestia y Luna e imponerse él por la fuerza, lo hará, créeme que lo hará.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer para detenerlo?

-Ya sabes que no hay nada que pueda detener a Zeus.

-¡No es verdad, tiene que haber algo, Discord, algo que podamos hacer!-masculló ella, frustrada.

El espíritu del caos se quedó en silencio, sopesando posibilidades.

-Hay algo que quizás funcione, pero… no sé si podré hacerlo si no es con mis poderes completos-anunció entonces.

Twilight entrecerró los ojos y murmuró.

-Discord… si me dices que usarás tus poderes solo para evitar un desastre, yo puedo intentar quitarte el sello de la princesa. Pero por favor, te lo pido por favor, tienes que prometerme que lo harás.

Él no dijo nada, Twilight insistió.

-Por favor…

Finalmente Discord dijo.

-Lo haré.

Ambos se miraron una vez más a los ojos, sellando el trato. En cuanto parpadeó, él ya no estaba. Afuera, la luna seguía alumbrando débilmente la noche.

* * *

Muchos me odiareis por esto, lo sé, yo también me odio, quiero demasiado a Luna, pero Zeus es mucho Zeus y sé que lo comprenderéis. Y aunque no lo parece, aún no ha acabado, se acerca otra batalla que de por si va a ser muchísimo mas intensa que esta si no lo ha sido ya, agárrense los maches caballeros porque vamos a salir volando. Espero que os haya gustado, comentad y dejad reviews, insultos y amenazas de muerte aparte, por favor XD ¡Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Los rayos del sol**

Twilight se levantó muy temprano para poder colarse cuanto antes en la biblioteca y mirar un hechizo que la sirviera para romper el sello que la princesa Celestia había colocado a Discord para limitar su magia. Se dirigió al ala de Starswirl El Barbudo, donde se encontraban los hechizos de mayor nivel y donde ella sabía que podía encontrar un contrahechizo lo suficientemente potente. Danzó por las estanterías y miró por todos los lados hasta encontrar lo que quería.

-Ah, aquí, _Sellos mágicos: facultades y tipología_, veamos…

Usando su magia fue pasando las distintas páginas rápidamente, buscando el apartado de contrahechizos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Luna, su hermana había pasado la noche junto a ella, durmiendo en un diván aparte y controlándola en todo momento; Celestia se desesperezó y se acercó a la cama de Luna, la cual seguía durmiendo desde ayer por la noche. Se acercó a ella, observando sus heridas vendadas y tratadas.

-¿Esto es lo que queremos? ¿Sangre, dolor y sufrimiento?-se preguntó a sí misma.

Acarició a su hermana con mucho cuidado, sin intención de despertarla, pero Luna abrió los ojos y al verla murmuró.

-Hermana… lo siento tanto…

-Sssh, no digas nada, descansa.

-Te dije que podría con él y aun así me ha vencido… no valgo para nada, soy un lastre para ti…

-¡Jamás! ¡Eres mi hermana, Luna, mi hermana pequeña, y lo que más quiero en este mundo!-masculló Celestia.

La princesa de la noche quiso moverse un poco, pero contuvo un gemido de dolor y no pudo hacerlo.

-No, no te muevas, no te puedes mover o las heridas tardarán más en curarse.

Celestia estuvo comprobando algunos vendajes, cambiando los más usados y tirando los viejos.

-¿Qué pasó después?-inquirió Luna en un momento dado.

Su hermana miró al suelo, no muy convencida, pero al final la explicó.

-Después de que le atacaras transformada en Nightmare Moon… que por cierto, me tienes que decir cómo diablos hiciste eso.

-No te preocupes por Nighty, es un viejo truco en el que he estado practicando desde que regresé-reveló ella.

-¿Nighty?

-Sí, digamos que la tengo… domesticada, por así decirlo. Decías…

-Ah, sí, después de eso los dos quedasteis muy dañados, pero Zeus se adelantó y trató de apuñalarte con la guardia baja. No pude permitírselo y le paré.

-¿¡Qué hiciste qué?!

-¡Tuve que hacerlo Luna, iba a matarte! ¡A lo que más quiero en este mundo, a mi hermanita! No pude evitarlo, estaba tan enfadada y tan asustada a la vez que le reté yo misma… asegurando que le mataría.

-¿¡Qué?!-masculló Luna, horrorizada.

-Lo sé, ahora todos pensarán que soy un monstruo…

-¡No se trata de eso, maldita sea, no sabes lo que es él, es una bestia salvaje, una máquina de matar!

-¿¡Y crees que no lo sé?! ¡Vi cómo te machacaba, Luna!

-¡Pues por eso mismo! ¡Me niego a que te haga daño o, en el peor de los casos, a perderte, no quiero, no, no!

-No puedo echarme atrás ahora, a saber cómo reaccionaría Zeus… además, lo hago por ti, lo hago por todos, voy a acabar con esto, Luna-anunció ella.

-¡No, no lo hagas por favor, no vayas, te matará, no!

Celestia no dijo nada más y se dirigió hacia la salida; Luna trató de impedírselo, pero su hermana la contuvo con su magia para que no se moviera.

-¡Por favor, no lo hagas, por favor, Tia, te quiero hermana, no me hagas esto!-lloró Luna.

Pero ella no dijo nada más y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sellándola mágicamente. Desde el pasillo podía escuchar los gritos y lamentos de Luna, sintiéndolo tanto como ella.

-Lo siento Luna… es lo mejor para todos-pensó Celestia, tragándose las lágrimas.

Y tras ese último cavilo, se dirigió hacia el estadio ella sola, sin ningún tipo de escolta; pasó al lado de la entrada de la biblioteca rápidamente, sin pararse siquiera, lo que fue toda una suerte para Twilight, ya que ella estaba saliendo en esos momentos, pero la vio a tiempo y se ocultó tras el dintel de la puerta. Llevaba consigo el libro que antes cogió.

-Buf, por los pelos…-pensó ella.

Se sentía mal por tener que hacer esto, era como si estuviera traicionando a su princesa, pero tenía que hacerlo, por el bien común. En cuanto el camino estuvo despejado se dirigió hacia el último lugar donde se encontró con Discord, allí la estaba esperando.

-Aleluya, llevo esperando más de veinte minutos-la dijo.

-Perdona, es que tenía que cerciorarme… espero que funcione…-murmuró Twilight, dejando el libro en el suelo y pasando las hojas.

Llegó a la página correspondiente y empezó a reunir energía mágica en su cuerno, brillando éste con intensidad; al punto, un aura amarilla cubrió el cuerpo de Discord durante varios segundos y finalmente desapareció.

-Ya está… creo-jadeó ella, cansada.

Para probar, Discord chascó sus dedos y apareció de la nada una nube de malvavisco soltando varias gotas de chocolate.

-¡Oh, sí, el caos es algo maravilloso!-masculló él, cogiéndola con un cucurucho y dándola un buen mordisco.

-Lo que tú digas, pero por favor, vayas lo que vayas a hacer, hazlo rápido-pidió la unicornio lavanda, con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro.

-Descuida, ahora mismo voy para allá… aunque eso sí, no sé cuánto tiempo me va a tomar…

-En ese caso vete ya, vamos…

Discord asintió y desapareció tras un destello estrellado; Twilight suspiró, muy preocupada, tomando el libro entre sus patas. ¿Conseguiría Discord parar toda esta debacle? ¿Y que tenía pensando para ello? En ese momento varias trompetas las sacaron de su ensimismamiento y masculló.

-¡La batalla!

En ese momento cerró los ojos, pensando en su último sitio ayer en el estadio y desapareció de la vista, para reaparecer en ese mismo lugar, entre Applejack y Rarity.

-¡Twilight, por fin apareces! ¿Dónde estabas, dulzura?-inquirió Applejack.

-Perdonad, me entretuve en el palacio…

-Oh, ya veo, es más importante un libro que la vida de la princesa Celestia…-la reprendió Rarity, al verla con éste.

Twilight no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de la cuenta y las contó lo que había estado haciendo.

-¿¡Que has hecho qué?!-masculló Applejack.

-¡Tenía que hacerlo, comprendedme chicas, por favor, Discord me lo prometió!

-¿Y quién nos garantiza que ha ido a hacer eso o simplemente ha huido sin más? ¡Es Discord, querida!-exclamó Rarity.

-¿¡Cómo pudiste fiarte de él de esa manera?!

Sus argumentos no hicieron más que preocuparla aún más de lo que ya estaba; ¿realmente Discord había ido a evitar una catástrofe o solo había salido por patas?

Mientras tanto, Zeus esperaba al otro lado del campo; las heridas del combate del otro día ya habían cicatrizado y se veía como nuevo, pero aún tenía algunos dolores internos.

-¿Crees que podrás luchar, padre?-inquirió su hija, que estaba con él.

-Sí, no te preocupes… esto ya ha durado demasiado, es hora de acabar de una maldita vez-masculló el rey de los dioses.

Artemisa no dijo nada más y se retiró, confiando en su capacidad; Zeus salió por la puerta, viendo que Celestia ya esperaba en medio del campo. Ésta vez no había nadie en el palco que diera la señal para que comenzara la contienda, por lo que se decidiría el comienzo en cualquier momento. Zeus llegó hasta el lugar, mirando a los ojos a Celestia.

-Pagarás por todo lo que le has hecho a mi hermana-masculló ella.

-Y vosotras pagareis por farsantes.

La tensión no hizo más que aumentar y, sin previo aviso, comenzó la batalla; usando la misma técnica que Luna, Celestia hizo con su magia una vara de su altura, con un sol afilado en su punta, y la blandió contra él. Zeus bloqueó todos los golpes cruzando sus brazos y tras eso la asestó un duro derechazo en la cara, pero Celestia lo aguantó con entereza y siguió presionando. Su cuerno brilló con intensidad y de golpe y porrazo, un mar de llamas surgió de la nada y rodeó a Zeus, el cual apenas podía moverse. Pero éste se envolvió en electricidad en menos de cinco segundos y después la soltó hacia todas las direcciones, disolviendo las llamas rápidamente. Luego la atacó lanzándola varios relámpagos desde donde estaba, cargándolos con todas sus fuerzas y soltándolos rápidamente; la vara solar bastó para pararlos todos y devolver algunos, pero no consiguió golpearle.

Zeus se aproximó a ella y lanzó una serie de ráfagas eléctricas hacia ella, pero Celestia alzó el vuelo por un momento y agitó sus alas con fuerza, creando una fuerte ventolera que detuvo por un momento las descargas. Luego, usando su magia, las obligó a replegarse y volverse contra su dueño, pero Zeus dio una palmada en el aire y las deshizo todas antes de que les tocara. Celestia no se paró y ésta vez su cuerno brilló fugazmente; al punto, las briznas de hierba bajo sus pies comenzaron a crecer desmesuradamente, atrapando a Zeus entre fuertes ramas verdosas.

-Eso no te lo esperabas ¿eh?-le dijo ella, sonriendo mordazmente.

-Bah, menudo juego de niños…-masculló Zeus, haciendo chisporrotear sus manos.

En cuanto tocó las ramas que le aprisionaban, éstas comenzaron a arder y le fue sencillo zafarse de ellas enseguida; para entonces, Celestia ya estaba contraatacando con una serie de proyectiles de fuego disparados a modo de metralleta, pero Zeus alzó un muro eléctrico que los contuvo a todos. Acto seguido, lanzó un fuerte rayo eléctrico, pero Celestia también se protegió con un muro mágico y éste rebotó. La princesa intentó otra cosa y voló algo más alto, pero Zeus extendió la palma de su mano hacia arriba, lanzando un rápido relámpago al cielo. Al punto, este comenzó a encapotarse con unas nubes muy oscuras, comenzando a llover a mares enseguida; las alas de Celestia se empaparon enseguida y finalmente cayó al suelo pesadamente, aterrizando sobre un charco. Zeus aprovechó y se abalanzó sobre ella con sus cuchillas en formas de rayos, pero ella interpuso su vara solar a tiempo y le paró.

-¿Crees que un poco de agua me parará?

-No exactamente, pero ahora te tengo en el suelo…

El rey de los dioses trató de golpearla con un puño chispeante, pero ella se lo impidió moviendo a tiempo su vara y golpeándole con ella duramente en la cara; acto seguido rodó en el suelo y se levantó de un salto, desde donde estaba Zeus la lanzó más descargas, pero las bloqueó todas con su magia. Celestia se olía lo que pretendía, por lo que se tenía que afanar lo indecible para evitar que su electricidad no la tocase. Pero la incesante lluvia no la ayudaría, claro está.

Celestia siguió apostando por el combate a larga distancia, para evitar que los rayos del dios la alcanzaran; cada vez que él trataba de acercarse a ella para golpearla, ella se defendía y luego le repelía con ataques rápidos y potentes, llegando a golpearle varias veces en el pecho, brazos y espalda, a veces con su vara y otras con sus propias patas. Pero Zeus también apostó por el combate a larga distancia y en ese momento lanzó una serie de descargas eléctricas que se dirigieron hacia ella imparables; Celestia se envolvió entonces en un aura esférica y se lanzó contra los rayos, llegando a disolverlos en cuanto los alcanzó y embistiendo con todas sus fuerzas a Zeus, habiendo una sonora explosión en la que el rey de los dioses salió afectado. La princesa se apartó a tiempo para evitar ser un blanco fácil a corta distancia.

-¡Maldita sea, esto se está alargando demasiado! ¡Ya no es divertido, acabaré contigo ahora!-masculló él, furioso.

-Eso será si consigues cogerme-masculló ella, con mirada retadora.

Zeus esbozó una tonta sonrisita y en ese momento lanzó otro relámpago hacia el cielo, recibiéndolo las nubes y sucediéndose un fuerte trueno, el cual retumbó por el encapotado cielo. Por un momento no pasó nada, Zeus le lanzó un solo relámpago a Celestia, pero ésta lo desvió usando su vara; pero de golpe y porrazo, un enorme rayo cayó de entre las nubes directo hacia ella, se sucedió todo tan rápido que no la dio tiempo a nada, ni siquiera protegerse. Una fortísima sacudida eléctrica, potenciada al estar mojada, sacudió todos los músculos y el cerebro de Celestia, profiriendo un alarido tremendo que hizo reaccionar a todos los ponis, sobre todo a Twilight y sus amigas.

-¡Princesa!

La aludida cayó al suelo, electrificada y convulsionando fuertemente. Parecía un milagro que siguiera viva. Zeus se teletransportó a su lado y la pisó el cuerno, haciéndola un poco más de daño.

-Eres patética… casi tanto como tu hermana. Al menos ella supo darme algo más entretenido ¿pero esto? ¿Esto?

-No metas a Luna en esto…-masculló ella.

-Ha sido todo muy entretenido y divertido, pero ya se ha acabado. Nada de trucos finales ni ases bajo la manga, se acabó, gano yo.

-Pero no ha acabado… aún no ha acabado…

-Ja, inútiles esfuerzos, caerás ante mí igualmente. Soy el rey de los dioses… pero tú no eres nada. Y tu hermana menos aún.

En ese momento Celestia cerró los ojos, pensando en ella; al segundo siguiente los abrió, mostrando un brillo blanco en ellos.

-¿¡pero qué?!

Al punto, un aura blanca recubrió a la princesa del sol, elevándose en el aire y quemando a Zeus el pie y parte de la pierna izquierda. Acto seguido, alzó el vuelo hacia arriba hasta las nubes, embistiéndolas de lleno y aclarando todo el cielo de golpe, dejando a la vista el sol; fue entonces cuando Celestia sonrió y comenzó a cargar muchísima energía en su cuerno, potenciada entonces por el astro rey.

-¡Ya ha habido suficiente dolor en esta tierra por tu culpa! ¡Todo acabará ahora, será la última vez que verás la luz del sol, y como diosa del mismo me encargaré personalmente de eso! ¡Rayo solar!-masculló entonces ella, con su voz real.

El cuerpo de la alicornio brilló con una intensidad y fulgor cegadores, sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancos y su cuerno adquirió un tono anaranjado; sin dar tiempo a nada más, se dio como una especie de erupción solar que se canalizó a través de su cuerno y un rayo enorme de color fuego salió disparado hacia Zeus. El rey de los dioses pensó con rapidez y alzó una barrera eléctrica antes de que el poderoso rayo le golpeara, pero esto siguió incidiendo sobre él continuamente, arrastrándole hacia atrás levemente. Celestia no rompió para nada su ataque y siguió manteniéndolo, intensificándolo aún más. Zeus hacia todo lo posible por detenerlo, pero la fuerza era descomunal y la presión estaba haciendo mella en su escudo, agrietándolo. Preparó su mano izquierda, la cual echaba chispas, y esperó. En cuanto el escudo se rompió, alzó el puño y trató de detenerlo con él. No sirvió del todo, pero la corriente consiguió cruzar el canal y llegó hasta Celestia. Al interrumpirse la corriente por las dos partes se sucedió una gigantesca explosión que sacudió todo el estadio, cegando temporalmente a todos los ponis.

-¡No, princesa!-masculló Twilight, llorosa.

En cuanto el resplandor pasó, todo el mundo se fijó y vio que tanto como Zeus y Celestia estaban tirados en el suelo, seriamente heridos y con quemaduras por todos los lados.

-¡Princesa, levantase por favor, tiene que levantarse, la necesitamos, todos la necesitamos!-gritó Twilight, aterrada.

-¡Padre, arriba, vamos, levántate, hazlo por el Olimpo, tienes que levantarte!-hizo lo propio Artemisa.

El primero en hacerlo fue la alicornio, seguida después por el propio Zeus; los dos se acercaron al centro del campo, pero en ese momento las patas le flaquearon y Celestia cayó a los pies de un Zeus enaltecido y triunfante, a pesar de las heridas recibidas.

-Y a pesar de todo, no eres capaz de mantenerte en pie… como ya dije, débil y despreciable. Y, por supuesto, sin divinidad alguna-masculló él.

La princesa no dijo nada, tan solo le miró con los ojos llorosos y mirada perdida.

-No mereces nada, ni siquiera llevar esa tiara… ahora solo es un montón de oro sin valor real-añadió él, quitándosela de un golpe y cayendo al suelo, tintineando.

Celestia lloró en silencio y apoyó su cabeza en el suelo, pensando en una sola cosa.

-Lo siento Luna… de veras que lo siento…

Zeus alzó una mano e hizo aparecer una lanza echa de rayos en ella.

-Y ahora… ¡debes morir!-masculló Zeus, alzando la lanza.

-¡Nooooo!-gritó Twilight, impotente.

Celestia cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto. Pero no llegó, tan solo oyó un chasquido y nada más. Abrió los ojos y vio entonces un campo de fuerza mágica deteniendo la lanza y a su hermana a su lado, sosteniéndolo.

-Luna…

-Ahora estamos en paz, Tia…-masculló ella, flaqueando.

Finalmente no pudo más y el campo se desvaneció, pero Zeus alzó la lanza por un momento.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Vienes a morir con tu hermana, es eso lo que quieres?-inquirió entonces.

-Sí-asintió ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ante eso, Zeus tan solo sonrió irónicamente y masculló.

-En ese caso… ¡vamos a cumplir tu deseo!

A partir de ese momento los segundos pasaron lentamente, uno tras otro, como si lo hicieran a propósito; las dos hermanas se abrazaron entre sí, envolviéndose entre sus patas y llorando.

-Te quiero, Luna…

-Yo también, Tia…

Twilight gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de parar lo inevitable, pero ella sabía que nada podía hacer; Discord no aparecía y el tiempo se agotaba, dio por sentado que había huido y todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieron. Todos los ponis estaban igual de consternados e impotentes, observando la inminente ejecución. Cadance tuvo miedo de intervenir y tan solo pudo contemplar los últimos momentos de sus tías.

Zeus hizo un poco más grande la lanza y la alzó, contemplando a las dos princesas entre una mezcla de asco e indiferencia; al segundo siguiente bajó la lanza.

Pero en ese justo momento se dio un cegador flash en el aire y se oyó una voz atronadora y suave exclamar.

-¡Alto!

* * *

Vale, sé que esto es arriesgado, sé que muchos me querréis ver colgado de un pino, pero tranquilos, el capítulo siguiente ya está aquí, lo subo a no más tardar :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**La madre**

Nadie supo que había pasado exactamente, ni siquiera el propio Zeus; pero justo después se oyó el chasquido de unos dedos y la lanza que sostenía el rey de los dioses desapareció. Éste levantó la vista y su cara cambió frásticamente en cuanto vio lo que vio.

-¡Tú! ¿¡Pero qué haces aquí?!

-Por fin te encuentro… querido.

En cuanto la luz pasó, todo el mundo se quedó muy quieto al ver a una tercera persona junto a Zeus; era una mujer, de su misma altura, de melena verde y alborotada. Vestía con una túnica blanca, con bordados dorados y diseños griegos antiguos.

-Pero, pero… ¿¡qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, mujer?!-masculló Zeus, aun sin poder creérselo.

-¿Y a ti que te parece? Casi tres días sin saber nada de ti ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Que muy bien que seas el rey de los dioses y todo eso, pero ya sabes que no me puedo fiar del ti del todo… que nos conocemos, cariño-le espetó ella.

-¡Madre!-exclamó Artemisa, apareciendo a su lado de repente y dándola un gran abrazo.

-¡Artemisa, cielo! No sabía que te habías ido con papá…

-¿¡Madre, papá?! Entonces, ella es…-masculló Twilight, atónita.

-¡Maldita sea Hera, estaba terminando un importante trabajo aquí y vas tú y me interrumpes! ¡Además! ¿¡Cómo demonios me has encontrado?!-gritó Zeus, enfadadísimo.

-Bueno, he de reconocer que hubiera sido más complicado si no hubiera sido por éste caballero tan divertido, que me guio hasta aquí-reveló Hera.

En ese momento, detrás de Hera y de un espacio físicamente imposible, salió Discord, llevando un traje muy formal de color azul y un sombrero de copa de igual color.

-Zeus, he de admitir que tu esposa es todo un primor… ¡que encanto de mujer!

El rey de los dioses dibujó una mueca de incredulidad mezclada con furia y el dios del caos rio.

-¡Ay, tendrías que verte la cara ahora mismo, no tiene precio!

En las gradas, Twilight esbozó una sonrisa casi sin poder evitarlo y se movió enseguida.

-¡Twilight! ¿A dónde vas?-inquirió Fluttershy.

-¡Abajo con las princesas!

Hera contempló a Celestia y Luna tiradas en el suelo y murmuró.

-Oh, pobrecitas… eres un bruto Zeus, desde luego…

-¿¡Pobrecitas?! ¡Esas pobrecitas tuyas son unas farsantes que se creen diosas del sol y de la luna, para tu información, y eso es del todo inaceptable!

-Bof, siempre igual… perdonadle, pero es que cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja…

-¡Pero no me ignores, mujer! ¿¡Es que no me estás escuchando?!

En ese momento aparecieron Twilight y sus amigas y ésta se echó sobre Celestia.

-¡Princesa! ¿Se encuentra bien?-inquirió ella.

Ésta soltó un gemido como respuesta, pero en ese momento Hera se arrodilló ante las dos y puso una mano sobre ella y la otra mano sobre Luna.

-¿Qué va a hacer?-inquirió Twilight, con desconfianza.

En ese momento ella cerró los ojos y un aura brillante se extendió sobre las dos princesas, cubriéndolas por completo durante unos cuantos segundos que parecieron una eternidad. En cuanto el brillo pasó, tanto Celestia y como Luna estaban como nuevas.

-Vaya…

-Siendo mi marido el rey de los dioses, yo soy la reina y la madre de todas las criaturas… ¿Qué clase de madre seria si no las ayudara?-explicó entonces Hera.

-Si ¿Qué clase de mujer serías si no?-inquirió Zeus con sorna, sujetándose un brazo con dolor.

Hera rodó los ojos y en ese momento se levantó, acercándose a su marido.

-Ten cuidado con…

-Cierra la boca y estate quieto…

Puso sus suaves manos sobre su pecho y realizó la misma técnica de curación sobre él, quedando como nuevo también.

-¿Mejor, quiere el señor algo más?

-Sí, terminar con lo que he empezado…

-Ah, ah, de eso nada-anunció entonces ella.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero Hera, te estoy diciendo que son dos farsantes que se creen diosas! ¡Sabes perfectamente qué es lo que pienso yo de los farsantes!

-Y ya sabes tú también de lo que pienso de tus estúpidas cruzadas sin sentido que últimamente has estado haciendo por placer. Ni siquiera nos pertenece este mundo ni entra dentro de la jurisprudencia del Olimpo, no entiendo por qué te tienes que ir tan lejos si sabes que no todo te pertenece…

-¡No me recuerdes eso, mujer!

-Vale, ya estamos otra vez…

Zeus la quiso replicar, pero ella le ignoró y recogió la tirara de Celestia del suelo, recolocándosela en la cabeza.

-Así, mucho mejor ¿verdad?-inquirió, sonriéndola.

-Yo… gracias por salvarnos… a mí y a mi…-quiso decir ella, pero Hera la cortó.

-No te preocupes querida, si supieras cuantas veces he tenido que intervenir en las infinitas peleas de mi marido hasta tú perderías la cuenta.

Tras ese abrupto final, todos se dirigieron hacia el palacio para desayunar, ya que nadie había tomado nada desde que se levantaron; fue una mañana de lo más movidita, Zeus y Hera discutían cada dos por tres, la mayoría de las veces por tonterías o cuando ella le llevaba la contraria. La costó bastante, pero al final consiguió quitarle la idea de la cabeza de que Celestia y Luna eran dos impostoras.

-Por última vez, Zeus, deja ya en paz a estas dos princesas tan encantadoras…

-¡¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo, a ver?! ¡Soy el rey de los dioses, puedo hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera y como quiera!

-Exacto, pero sólo cuando yo no estoy, y lo sabes…

A eso, Zeus se quedó con las ganas de responder y con una furia enorme contenida, aporreando la mesa con los dedos y con la vena de la sien palpitándole. Celestia se quedó impresionada ante eso y la preguntó.

-¿Cómo haces para dominarlo de esa manera?

-Es cuestión de mano, querida, después de todo este tiempo casados sé cómo manejarle. Todos los hombres son iguales, eso te lo puedo asegurar, tan solo has de encontrar la tecla apropiada y ellos comerán de tu mano. Prueba, prueba, no te arrepentirás-le explicó Hera.

Ante eso Celestia se quedó pensativa y miró fugazmente a Discord, esbozando una pequeña sonrisita; el aludido la vio y se quedó un tanto extrañado, pero en ese momento Twilight le dijo.

-Discord… quería darte las gracias por habernos ayudado a todos. Y lo siento también, por un momento dudé de ti…

-Oh, no ha sido nada Twilight Sparkle, después de todo no tenía nada que perder…

-No, realmente si no hubiera sido por ti… bueno, prefiero no pensar en eso. Gracias Discord, de verdad.

-Ha sido un placer… además, como has podido comprobar, el caos es algo que también puede merecer algo la pena.

-Bueno, eso es algo rela…

Pero en ese momento, se oyó un chasquido de dedos y Twilight se vio con un poblado bigote bajo su nariz; Discord se comenzó a partir de risa y ella masculló.

-Discord…

Sus amigas se rieron por las pintas que tenían y hasta la propia Celestia rio por lo bajo al ver a su estudiante con esa guisa. El desayuno terminó enseguida, y al cabo poco rato, apareció en escena un chico joven, el cual entró volando por una ventana.

-¡Ah, padre, madre, por fin os encuentro!

-¡Hermes, hijo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Mensaje desde el Olimpo, asamblea en cinco minutos!-anunció entonces él.

-¡Anda es verdad, que hoy tocaba! En ese caso nos tenemos que ir, muchas gracias por el desayuno querida-le agradeció Hera a Celestia.

-Oh, no ha sido nada, gracias a ti también por todo.

-Ya ves tú… ¿queréis venir a la asamblea con nosotros y así veis el Olimpo por dentro?-sugirió entonces ella.

Celestia fue a negarse por cordialidad, pero en ese momento Zeus saltó de improviso.

-¿¡Cómo?! ¡De eso nada! ¿¡Que te crees que es el Olimpo, un patio de recreo?! ¡En el Olimpo yo decido quien entra y quién no!

-¡Perdona, no te lo estaba preguntando a ti, y mucho menos pidiéndote permiso! ¡Y si quiero invitar a una amiga al Olimpo pues la invito y se acabó!

-¡Claro, en ese caso si quieres yo invito a las quimeras y a la Gorgona, si te parece!

-¡No me vengas con esas porque no te sirve, no es comparable Zeus, y se acabó!

-¡No, escúchame tu a mí, mujer!

Y en ese plan, los dos siguieron discutiendo mientras se encaminaban a la salida; Hermes suspiró y murmuró.

-Ay, las discusiones conyugales de oh gran Zeus y Hera son tan eternas como ellos mismos…

Él también fue tras ellos, Artemisa fue a seguirle, pero antes se acercó a Fluttershy y le tendió su halcón.

-Toma Fluttershy, te devuelvo tu halcón, gracias por prestármelo.

-Oh, no pasa nada, puedes quedártelo, estoy segura que cuidarás bien de él…-murmuró ella.

-¿De veras?

-¡Claro! Después de todo, eres la diosa de los animales ¿no?

Artemisa sonrió, agradecida, y le dio un rápido abrazo a la pegaso.

-Gracias, amiga.

Y tras eso, echó a correr, reuniéndose con su familia, los cuales desaparecieron tras un rápido resplandor antes de llegar a la puerta principal. Todos los presentes se quedaron absortos mirando a la puerta, como si esperaran volverlos a ver de nuevo, pero al final Celestia se giró a los demás e inquirió.

-Muy bien ¿Qué diríais que habéis aprendido hoy? Porque yo también he aprendido algo.

-¿A no perder la esperanza?-sugirió Applejack.

-¿A no ser tan posesivos y rencorosos?-murmuró Rarity.

-¿A evitar que se te suba a la cabeza el éxito?-pensó Rainbow en voz alta.

-¿A confiar en los demás sin dudarlo?-inquirió Fluttershy, por lo bajo.

-¡A saber cuándo hay que divertirse!-exclamó Pinkie.

-A saber cuándo parar-dijo Twilight con seguridad.

Celestia sonrió, orgullosa de ellas.

-A querer aún más a los demás-le dijo Luna, abrazándola con un ala.

-Muy bien… ¿y tú, Discord?-inquirió entonces Celestia, al ver que el aludido intentaba escabullirse.

-Ah, ehm, esto… ¿puedo usar el comodín del público?

La princesa le lanzó una mirada de reproche, pero al final el dios del caos masculló.

-Agh, está bien… a controlarme y a no ser tan problemático.

-Así me gusta… ¿sabes? Creo que si te comportas como es debido quizás no sea necesario volver a encerrarte en piedra… ¿creéis que podemos darle una oportunidad a Discord, chicas? O incluso a reformarlo…-sugirió entonces ella.

Al oírlo, Discord puso pies en polvorosa mientras que los demás se reían con ganas. Afuera, el día era radiante y soleado.

Ende

* * *

Y eso es to... eso es to... ¡eso es todo. amigos! XD como ya os dije sería corta y así ha sido, gracias por seguirla hasta el final, espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi el escribirla. Comentad, dejad reviews y demás cosas. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
